Mine
by Ares.Granger
Summary: *ahem* Hermione's been kidnapped by Death Eaters and given to Voldemort as a present. Begins in the middle of Hermione's sixth year; does Hermione care about Voldemort? Does Voldemort care about her? What does he mean when he says she's 'mine? Not compliant with book 6 or 7. Dumbledore's alive, Snape's alive, Voldemort's a man of mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I wrote this story a while ago. A long while ago. I really, really liked the Hermione/Voldemort pairing but most stories I found were of Hermione being abused by Voldemort. I didn't want to write anything like that. So I started writing my own. This isn't my first of these stories, but it's one of my most favorite. I'm giving it an M rating to be safe. Also, this begins the New Year's Eve of Hermione's sixth year which would have made her of age in England and Scotland at the time. So any sexual encounters in this story happen when she is of age. **

**BTW, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, things, etc. etc. etc. I make no money from this fiction. I respect JK Rowling, and am grateful that she create these characters. I just like changing things around.**

* * *

Ever since Hermione Granger had entered the wizarding world, life had become complicated. Surprises were around every corner. Yet as she lay bound, and fortunately clothed, in Lord Voldemort's bed she felt no surprise. Terror was the only thing going through her mind. She was not lying in bed alone. Lord Voldemort was asleep next to her. Hermione had been a birthday present to him the evening before, courtesy of Dolohov, and Voldemort had tossed her into his bed before stripping down and falling asleep. He'd not even spoken to her. As Hermione looked outside through the window she could see that it was dawn. The first day of the New Year. A day that usually meant hope merely filled her with dread.

A yawn and stretch told her he was waking. He stretched again before turning to look at her. "Are you cold?"

She was surprised by the question, but nodded weakly. He pulled her to him and further under the covers, "I've always enjoyed having many blankets on the bed. It's very warm. English winters are the worst."

She just nodded again. He smirked. So she wasn't going to talk? That was odd. Snape said she never shut up. "This will be very dull if you don't talk to me."

"Just rape me and get it over with."

Voldemort frowned and Hermione prepared to pull away from him. "Why would I rape you?" He pushed her onto her back and leaned over her body, "You're a Muggleborn, correct?" She just nodded. "So you know what rape comes from. Why people do it. Tell me, Hermione Granger, why do people rape others?"

"P-power an-and control," she whispered. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat. Was he going to…

"And who, in this room, has those things?"

"You," she whispered.

"Now why would I need to rape you to attain that which I already have? And anyway," he leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I don't rape."

"Your Death Eaters do."

"And I can't control their every move. Can you control what your classmates do?"

"It's hardly…"

"You're a prefect. You are tipped to be head girl. Now answer the question, Hermione Granger. Can you control what your classmates do?"

"No," she admitted, "but it's not the same."

"Oh really? I would disagree with you. I was a prefect. And then head boy. Trust me, it is quite comparable. Now, onto business. I have been given you as a birthday present. I just need to figure out what to do with you."

"What…"

"Well I'm not going to keep you," he rolled onto his side and removed the bindings on her hands, rubbing her wrists. "You'll just get in the way. But make no mistake, Hermione. You are now mine. You will return to Hogwarts for your final year. After all, I can't deprive them of their Head Girl or you of your education. I think I should mark you but in a place the Order can't see it. A place you wouldn't want to show them."

Hermione was so confused she didn't even notice that he'd removed her leg bindings and then her clothes until his hand touched her stomach. "Oh!"

He chuckled, "Are you a virgin?" She just nodded. He smiled. Good. "Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

Well that was just perfect for him. His smile became a grin. "Perfect." Hermione was now very scared. Being nude in a bed with the dark despot was bad. Very, very bad. She stayed frozen, terrified. "I'm going to order breakfast for us." He summoned a house elf and Hermione watched him order breakfast for them both. He slid on his dressing gown and grabbed another one, throwing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to her along with the gown, "You can get dressed."

"Do I have to ask for permission to pee?"

He laughed and nodded her towards the bathroom, "And no you don't," he called after her.

Hermione peed and then decided to take a shower. She felt grimey. When she exited the bathroom in the clothes he'd given her breakfast had arrived. She ate with him until finally she dared to ask the question, "When can I return?"  
"A day or two before the start of term." That was the last question she asked. He had a weird gleam in his red eyes when she'd asked it.

* * *

Two weeks later Hermione woke, as she always did these past weeks, in bed next to him. They were both clothed. She didn't feel beaten down, but she had become subservient to him. She did challenge him or question him, but if he commanded her to do something she would do it. Her first day he had made her watch as he tortured a traitor. Hermione was scared of him. But when he was in bed with her, he never tried anything. Even though Hermione knew he would not rape her, and she certainly knew that, she didn't push his temper past a certain point. He'd never said he didn't want to hurt her. Just not rape her. He stretched and turned to face her. "Today is a big day."

"Hmm?"

"You shall return to Hogwarts, you will throw yourself into your schooling and, if you need me, you need merely touch this mark," he cast the spell to remove her clothes and pointed his wand at her hip. A small tattoo appeared just below her hip. Hermione leaned her head forward to look at it. It was a snake wrapped around a wand. "My Death Eaters will know that it means you are mine. And to answer your next question, no. No one else has ever had this tattoo." That hadn't been Hermione's question. She stayed silent; honestly she was still wrapping her head around the fact that he was going to actually let her go. Voldemort left her naked and sat up. "I am going to be gone for a few months. If you are in danger, simply touch that tattoo and I will come to you. And Hermione Granger," he leaned over her, his lips only inches from her own, "don't try to set me up to be captured. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. There are worse things I can do to you than rape you."

She knew that. "I'll be good," she mumbled. He smiled and patted her head as he stood up.

After feeding her and making her take an oath not to reveal his location or plans to others she was released. What made it worse was that he'd told her his plans during her time with him. She knew, and could say nothing. She'd wondered why it didn't bug him but then it was obvious. For her, this was torture. He'd kissed her forcefully before taking her to Hogwarts and dropping her at the door, his hand lingering where the tattoo was, "Be good, my pet."

Hermione scowled at him and he just smirked before disappearing. When she entered the castle Dumbledore and McGonagall took her to the infirmary to see what was wrong. Hermione swore she was okay, that no he hadn't hurt her in any way and she was just tired and please let her go to bed. They agreed, both looking concerned. Before she left Dumbledore asked, "Did Riddle tell you anything?"

"He forced me to swear an oath not to reveal where I was or what he told me."

Dumbledore sighed. He didn't understand why she was released…maybe Voldemort didn't want her because she was Muggleborn. He let McGonagall walk her up to her dorm, "Get some rest Hermione. I'm sure you're exhausted."

* * *

When she left Hermione was alone in her room. Everyone would be back soon. She sighed. She couldn't do anything to stop him. Merlin she hated this. She walked up to the top of the Astronomy tower and looked up at the sky. "Don't try to kill yourself."

Two weeks ago she would have been surprised that he could get into Hogwarts. But now nothing fazed her. She turned to face him, "Why do you care? At least then you wouldn't torture me."

"Cowards kill themselves. You're not a coward." He moved to her and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, guiding her to a bench to sit down, "They're convinced I hurt you, aren't they?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"What did you say?"

"The truth. You didn't hurt me and you made me swear an oath to not tell them anything about what you're doing or where you are."

"I leave tomorrow," he said, looking up at the stars, "do you think favorites are played in Hogwarts?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think the professors play favorites? Is one house favored over the others?"

Did he want her to say yes? Hermione frowned as she thought about it. "I guess the heads of houses favor their students more than others."

"Does it go further than that? Other professors, Dumbledore, and whatnot?"

"I-I guess Gryffindor. But I always assumed it's because Harry's in Gryffindor."

He shook his head, "When I was in Slytherin over half a century ago, Gryffindor was favored. Slytherin was always blamed for any and everything. If not by the students, by the faculty." That was certainly true today. Hermione said as much and he nodded, "It's rather funny, actually. Dumbledore always played favorites with his Gryffindors. Dippet did too, but with individual students. Like Slughorn, he didn't choose from a single house. He had students he liked in each. Dumbledore didn't like me from the first time he met me. It was obvious from the start."

"Why didn't he like you?"

"I was 11," he said, looking at her, "I don't remember. But I knew he didn't like me. It became more obvious as time went on. Maybe it was my heritage, maybe it was that living in a horrible orphanage taught me to be strong and stand up for myself…or maybe it's that I wasn't capable of empathy thanks to my thoughtless parents."

"What?"

"Love potions have side effects. Mostly to the children. The inability to love, to attach, to feel empathy…that's something that happens to us."

"Us?"

"I'm not the only one. I must find some ingredients. Then the potion will be brewed by a master potion maker."

"Snape?"

"Of course not. Then Dumbledore would know. No, another child of the love potion is making a batch for a large number of us."

"How many are there?"

"Twenty-nine," he answered. Hermione gasped in surprise, which he mistook for her being cold. "You should get inside where it's warm. Come on."

"But they'll see you."

"No they won't." He stood and disappeared. Hermione thought he'd Disapparated until his hand touched her shoulder. She stood and walked inside, him following her. He must have taken off his shoes because he was quiet as he walked with her back to the dorm. When they were in her room he reappeared and warded her door to prevent any sounds from escaping. He watched her change into her pajamas, his eyes lighting up when he saw the tattoo before she slid on her pajama bottoms. She put on a tank top after removing her bra and crawled into bed, not sure what he wanted with her. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into her bed with her. While his bed had been large so she hadn't had to lie very close to him, her bed was significantly smaller and so he lay on his side with an arm wrapped around her. "You're stuck with me," he whispered.

"But why?" That was the million dollar question. Each time he answered the same way, telling her she belonged to him. Typically it boiled down to 'you're mine'. In her time with him she'd learned he was _very_ possessive. She didn't like that.

"Because you're my present," he answered.

Hermione was still thinking about the love potion, "Did the people who brewed it know of the risks?"

"Yes. It's in the books about how to make it. They simply didn't care," his callous attitude didn't really surprise her, but she felt bad for him. Unable to feel any of the emotions that followed you and guided you through life…she placed her hand on his chest, "Are you okay?"

"I never realized…you can't feel happiness, can you?" He shook his head and she moved closer to him, "do you feel any emotions?"

"I can hate." She could see he was annoyed with her so she dropped it. No reason to piss him off.

Hermione sighed. She had been wondering about something else ever since their first morning together, "Why did you call me a Muggleborn?"

"What?" Voldemort looked confused.

"In your room…you called me a Muggleborn. You didn't say Mudblood."

"I don't see why that even matters," he closed his eyes.

"It matters to me," she mumbled.

He didn't respond to her and she sighed. Merlin he was difficult. She still didn't understand what he wanted with her. That he'd marked her was understandable but why did he mark her? Why did he seem to care about her well-being?

* * *

**Additional A/N- I kinda simplified the complex topic of rape. I understand this could upset people, and I apologize if it upsets you. That is most certainly not my intention. Certainly while those two things are prominent in rapes, they are not the only motives an evil, evil person might have in seeking to violate another person's body. I was trying to make a point about Voldemort and his limits. To his eyes (a man who lacks virtually all emotion) Voldemort sees no other reasons for rape than those discussed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Still don't own anything related to Harry Potter. In case you can't tell, the common theme of this story is Voldemort calling Hermione 'his'. What does it mean? Well I wrote the story and I'm not even sure. Speculate away ;-)**

* * *

Sleep took a long time to come for Hermione but it eventually did. The next morning she woke and his arm was around her. She was nestled against him. She immediately tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. He opened his eyes, "Going somewhere?"

"I just don't want to be against you."

"I say you stay here," he rolled on top of her and she struggled against him. He quickly overpowered her, "You belong to me, witch. You do as I say."

Hermione felt the fear in her stomach get tighter. "What do you want with me?"

"You'll see."

"I want to know."

"When the time is right you'll know."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to," he got up and went to the bathroom. Hermione had never felt so confused. She was frightened of him, nervous about what was going to happen to her…but she had slept through the night feeling comfortable and safe. In fact, ever since he'd dropped her off yesterday she had felt scared but his embrace, even just lying under him…she had felt safe. "Are you going to shower?"

"I have to join you?"

"Yes. I want to see your tattoo." He watched as she got up and entered the bathroom with him, "Undress me," he commanded. Hermione realized his intentions toward her could be sexual. Was that why he'd asked if she was a virgin? Whether she had a boyfriend? Her eyes widened- was this why he'd told her no one else had ever had this tattoo placed on their skin? "I said undress me, Hermione." She blinked and saw he was looking angry again.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Well I can't punish that." His short tone just confused her even more. She removed his boxers, getting down on her knees to do so. She was soon looking at his penis. "I don't expect anything Hermione. You can stand again." Relieved, she stood and undressed herself slowly. His hand caressed the tattoo once her underwear were removed. "I like this," he said. Hermione pulled away and entered the shower, turning it on. Voldemort raised an eyebrow as he entered behind her. The shower was roomy, letting Hermione move away from him. Voldemort didn't like this and pulled her close to him, "You're washing me." She just nodded. Hermione had learned that if she did what he wanted he'd be kinder. He was a mystery but she was, as he had said, stuck with him. She soaped up a washcloth and washed his arms and torso. His eyes glanced down and she sighed. She'd never touched a man's penis before. It was flaccid at present, but Hermione thought it seemed large. Certainly out of proportion to his frame. "I was taller before."

"What?"

"You think my body is weird. I was taller, and my frame was broader."

"But if your body isn't the same as before, why is your penis the same size?"

"I used a spell to fix it," he answered, "I can only alter my body so much, but I was able to fix it, at least."

Hermione nodded. Men and their penises. She washed his legs and then gently washed off his penis and balls. Her touches were light and he gave a soft moan. Hermione watched as it became slightly erect. "Sorry."

"It's to be expected."

She stood and he washed her body. This turn of events surprised her, "What is my role here? I don't understand this."

"You're mine."

"What does that mean though? You keep saying it but I don't understand this at all."

"You belong to me."

"I don't understand what that means. What is my purpose with you?"

"To do whatever I want."

Hermione sighed. This conversation was going nowhere as usual. "I give up. This is too confusing."

* * *

He finished washing her and turned the shower off, drying himself off. Hermione took care of herself, exiting to get dressed. Voldemort watched her put her underwear and bra on. "Stop." She obeyed. Voldemort, still naked, walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "Come to me." She did as ordered, not enjoying it at all. He looked her body over. She was petite but there was strength in her frame. And in her eyes. He liked that. His hands reached out and touched her body, pulling her closer to him. Hermione just kept her head turned. She didn't want to look at him or the erection he was sporting. He got up and slid on his boxers, then pulled her down onto the bed. "I want you to spread your legs."

Now she looked scared. He rolled on top of her and caressed her cheek, "We won't have sex. Think of this as dry humping. We both will keep our underwear on."

She relaxed. That sounded much better than him penetrating her. He spread her legs and moved between them to rub himself against her. Hermione was surprised that it actually felt kind of good. She relaxed and let him hump her with short, purposeful thrusts that rubbed against her. It took her a few thrusts to realize he was trying to hit her clitoris without moving his hands since he would fall on her. He wanted her to enjoy it? She reached down and, keeping her hand over her underwear, made sure he could hit it. The first time he did she gasped and closed her eyes. That had felt too good. "Enjoy yourself, Hermione," he whispered as he continued the thrusting, slow and purposeful. "Let yourself go."

For the first time Hermione turned her mind off and enjoyed the feelings of pleasure coursing through her body. He thrust for several minutes before he stopped and moved down her body. Confused she opened her eyes to see him gently lick her through her underwear. Hermione moaned and he smiled. She was enjoying herself. Good. In time, she would give herself to him. He just had to convince her he was not just her only option but her best option. He wouldn't take her without her permission, and she would give it. Once he'd made her climax he leaned up and kissed her gently, "Did you like that?"

She nodded and he rolled off of her. He hadn't climaxed…why would he roll off of her? She turned, determined to return the favor. She leaned down and licked the head through his boxers, making Voldemort groan. She smiled and did it again. It didn't take long to make him cum, some of it seeping through his boxers. She leaned up and laid her head on his chest. He smirked. She had just made him cum and was now snuggling against him. Just as he'd guessed she would. Finally, after several moments of silence, Hermione asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"Two to three months."

"Where are you going?"

"I need two potions made. One is the one that corrects what my parents did. The second…well that's a surprise. I have to find the more difficult ingredients and then take them to the potions master."

"Why are they helping you?"

"They too are the product of a love potion."

"And you want feelings? You want to experience happiness, love, and others?"

"I don't like being incomplete." Again, she wasn't surprised by his sharp, short tone. She sighed and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

When she woke she was alone. He must have cast the spell to clean them, because the wetness that had been in her underwear was gone. Hermione sighed. Now what? Hermione showered again, ridding herself of his smell on her body. Then she went down to the kitchens and ate breakfast. After that she walked to the library to look through the books for the book on love potions. Unfortunately it was in the Restricted Section. She sighed and went up to Dumbledore's office, "Ahh Miss Granger. How can I help you?"

"Professor, could you permit me to look at some books in the Restricted Section?"

"Which ones?"

"Any that mention love potions."

"I'm guessing you don't want to make one."

"Voldemort said something that I'd never heard of before. I want to learn more about it."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. The girl was being sincere. Could Voldemort be using her? No of course not. He couldn't break into Hogwarts. The wards prevented it. If he could Hermione would have been abducted from her bed here, not her home with her parents. "About his conception, I presume. Yes he was born out of a love potion his mother made to woo her lover."

"He said something else but I don't know if I can talk about it." Immediately upon thinking about it she coughed and realized she couldn't. Well at least his curse prevented her from dying by warning her and preventing her from saying it. How oddly thoughtful of him.

Dumbledore frowned. The poor girl. "I will go down with you to the library. You can access them with me there."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you, Hermione?"

"Yes. He didn't hurt me at all. He barely touched me and when he did he removed my bindings and wrapped blankets around me to warm me up. He showed me violent things but…he kept me fed and safe and didn't rape me. If he hurt me why wouldn't I say so?"

He had to admit that was true. Hermione had no reason to protect the Dark Lord. She was too headstrong for that. Once in the library Dumbledore took the books Hermione indicated, studying up on the love potion himself while she read through them quickly, committing as much as she could to memory. None of these books mentioned any side effects. She frowned. How could he have known? "Are there other books on love potions?"

"Certainly but these are the ones Hogwarts has. We have few since it's a forbidden potion."

"Are there side effects to it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't answer that."

Dumbledore nodded. So Voldemort was interested in side effects to love potions? Was he going to use one on Hermione? That didn't make any sense. "A potion so potent, so powerful is bound to have side effects. But since it's rarely used it's safe to say no one has ever documented them."

"What happened to Tom Riddle after Voldemort's mother gave it to him? And why did she give it to him?"

"Merope gave it to him in the hopes that he would fall in love with her. She hoped to stop giving it to him and still have him in love with her. A foolish notion. When he was under the love potion he ran off with her, married her, was passionate with her…once she stopped giving it to him that love ceased and he dumped her."

Suddenly it hit Hermione. Merope had never known love before. Her father had shown her none, her brother despised her for being a squib…the only 'love' she knew of was her obsession with Riddle. What if Voldemort's parents weren't at fault? What if…it was his bloodline? Then the potion wouldn't help. Had he thought of this? "Thanks Professor. I need to go get some lunch. He fed me only sparingly."

"Of course dear," he watched her leave with sad eyes. The poor girl. Perhaps she was trying to adjust to what happened to her by trying to understand Voldemort. That seemed like something she would do.

* * *

Hermione went to the kitchens and ordered plenty of food, then ran upstairs to her dorm. Inside she warded the door to keep anyone from coming up without her first being warned and slid her hand into her pants to the tattoo, thinking about him. He arrived within three minutes, "What's wrong?" He was looking around for enemies.

"N-nothing I…I just needed to talk to you." His eyebrows rose but he calmed down after warding her room. "The books here don't mention side effects."

"Of course not."

"But Dumbledore said your mom was hoping your dad would fall in love with her once she stopped giving him the potion."

"So?"

"Well, it has to be administered rather frequently doesn't it? If she was smart enough to brew it how could she think Riddle would just fall for her? She had to know without the love potion it would be like nothing had changed."

He rolled his eyes and sat down on her bed, "You are suggesting what?"

"Maybe she gave it to him but stopped once she was pregnant with you. Maybe she thought a pregnancy would make Riddle stay. And you were simply the means to the end. The end being a happy life with the only man she'd ever loved."

"What is your point?"

"Well if your mom didn't know love, and your grandfather and uncle never showed any…maybe they couldn't feel it either. And then this potion you're on a big excursion for might not work."

He closed his eyes. He'd thought of this too. "And why not let me fail?"

"Huh?"

He took her hand and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "Why are you telling me this?"

Hermione opened her mouth but realized she didn't know the answer to that question. She quickly changed the subject, "I have food for you."

Voldemort let her avoid the question. After all, he couldn't answer many of her own questions about why he did things. He felt it was best not to push it. The girl liked knowledge. Maybe it was just a quest for knowledge and wanting to understand him. He didn't know. Hermione moved to the small table and removed the stasis charm on the food. Voldemort joined her and ate, "Thanks," he said as he took a drink of the pumpkin juice. "I appreciate it."

Hermione and Voldemort ate quietly before he leaned back in his chair, "I have thought about that. But Salazar Slytherin could love. And he did. She was French and a pureblood. They had five children. Each of them found love. It goes down like that through the ages. Some married Muggleborns, which helped to further the line. My mother and uncle were the last of the purebloods. The others were diluted beyond all memory."

"You've tracked it that far?"

"My grandfather loved his wife. She died when she gave birth to my mother. He…blamed her. I've learned that's a normal reaction. I certainly blame her for being weak and not living for her child."

"You mean for you."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "I discovered my family's history to be sure that it was the potion."

"And all this time you'll leave me alone?"

"No one is allowed to have you while I'm gone. You're mine," he ordered.

"When you come back what will happen?"

"My concern is my Death Eaters. But I have given them basic orders to carry out. They will handle them well."

"Are you going to kill Harry?"

He tilted his head in thought. "I don't think I will." She was surprised. "Once my plans fall into place he won't matter anymore." Hermione couldn't hide the shock on her face. "I don't kill unless I have to, Hermione." Voldemort slid his hand over his cheek, "Promise me you won't be with another man."

"Wh-"

"Promise me."

"I promise," she whispered.

"You can't kiss another man, you can't…"

"Voldemort," she ran her hand over his arm, "I understand. And I won't."

* * *

That proved to be easy. The next four months her life almost returned to normal. Harry, Ron, and the Order were watching her like a hawk. But after the second month away from Voldemort she began to wonder if they cared about her wellbeing or if they saw her as bait. They never told her anything and seemed only interested in what had happened in her time with him. She never said a word about anything, though. The one thing she knew she could tell them about, that he'd marked her, she didn't want to. Then she knew they wouldn't trust her at all.

With her relationships feeling strained she focused on her schoolwork which was still excellent. When she was in the shower she'd see the mark and she'd stare at it for a long moment. It was odd, being marked by him. But then she rather liked it sometimes. When she went to Hogsmeade or the time she went to Diagon Alley he was like a silent guardian, even though he wasn't there with her. It was reassuring to know she could have him with her immediately to protect her, no matter that she didn't know where he was.

* * *

As finals began she woke one morning to someone in her bed. She turned her head and pushed him away from her, which meant off her small bed. Voldemort appeared on the floor, glaring at her. Though furious, his voice was a whisper, "Watch it witch," he climbed back into the bed and cast a spell to prevent noise from escaping her curtain covered bed.

Hermione's eyes grew wide before she pulled him to her in a hug, "You're back!"

"Miss me?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Why?"

"My friends don't treat me like they did before you…before I was given to you. I have no one to talk to anymore."

Voldemort lay down with her and ran his hands over her body. He slid his hand into her pajama pants to touch the tattoo, "You haven't needed me these past four months."

"I've been working on my studies, focusing on them. And studying you."

"Learn anything?"

"Nothing useful," she admitted, her breath hitching when his hand slid up her shirt to touch her breast. "How did your quest go?"

"I found everything, and the master made the first potion. The second one will take a few more weeks. By summer it will be ready."

"Do I get to know what the second one is?"

He shook his head and she sighed, "Did you take the potion?"

"Yes."

"So you can feel? What do you feel right now?"

"Yes I can feel. As for what I'm feeling," he leaned against her, their lips very close, "you tell me."

Hermione looked at him. Was he daring her to kiss him? She pulled away, "I don't know. You're hard to read."

"I'm hungry," he rolled onto his back and beckoned her to him. She obeyed. He held her in his arms.

"I could smuggle some food out of the kitchens for you. But we're not exactly alone in this room anymore."

"I lament that fact," he ran his hand over her back, "I could stick around for after breakfast. Do you have finals today?"

"One not too long after breakfast and one after lunch," she nodded.

"You're staying with me this summer."

"What about my parents?"

"You'll tell them you've been specially chosen to join a magical archaeological dig."

"What about my friends?"

"You're staying with relatives."

Sounds outside of her bed alerted them that others were now awake, "I'll be back tonight," he said, and vanished.

* * *

**A/N- One of my favorite parts of this chapter is where she reciprocates out of a sense of...politeness (for lack of a better term) and he thinks she's doing it because she is submitting to him. That is what makes this fun to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's finals went well. She went to bed that night alone but once the lights were out in their room he was there. "Mine," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione removed his clothes for him and he moved under the covers. He held her and she fell asleep, for the first time in several months feeling content. When she woke up the next morning one hand had pushed up her shirt and was holding her breast. His other hand covered the tattoo. She stretched and he squeezed her. She smiled and turned so that she could snuggle against him."Mine," he whispered. She smiled and nodded.

He hadn't expected their separation to make her bond to him like this. Good. "The potion works but not all at once. That would be disastrous. It takes its time."

"Do you feel joy?"

"I haven't yet. I just took it yesterday."

"You came back here immediately?"

"I wanted to see you."

Hermione sighed against him. He felt good. They lay still for a bit. Hermione relaxed against him and didn't object when his hand moved from the tattoo to her pussy. He gently touched her and she closed her eyes. He smirked and leaned over her ear, "When we're alone we can do whatever we want," he whispered, "I'll enjoy this summer. So will you."

Hermione realized what he meant and opened her eyes. She didn't mind the intimate touches; she'd enjoyed it when they'd performed oral through one another's underwear, but the realization that he expected intercourse scared her. "D-do we have to?"

"I'll make sure you enjoy it," he promised.

* * *

After the last of her finals Hermione was summoned up to Dumbledore's office. She entered to find she wasn't the only guest. "Miss Granger, please come in," Dumbledore smiled at her and she sat down next to the boy. "I'm sure you know Mr. Zabini."

Hermione nodded. Why was Blaise Zabini staring at her? He had never even looked at her before, "Having looked at your academic and extra-curricular prowess, the teachers and myself have decided that the two of you are the best candidates for head boy and head girl for the next year." Hermione was surprised, but gratified. She liked being rewarded for her work these past six years.

"Thank you sir," she smiled.

"Thank you," Zabini nodded.

"If that's all, sir, I have to pack," she said.

"It is. Congratulations to you both. Enjoy your summer break and we'll see you two days before the start of term."

They exited together and the stairs slowly took them downstairs, "Looks like my Lord was right."

That's why he was staring. "I guess so."

"I don't get why he's got a Mudblood but whatever." Hermione turned and slapped him. "Ow!"

"Don't you dare call me that word!" Her voice dropped, "Don't you ever call me that again Zabini."

* * *

Stepping off the train, her bags packed, her parents weren't there. She'd written the letter Voldemort had asked her to. She'd made it clear to her friends that she wasn't going to spend the summer with them because she was afraid Voldemort would be able to find her. She told them she'd be out of the country. They'd understood, though Ron seemed to be disappointed. It was the first time she wondered if he was attracted to her. Not that it mattered. She knew who she belonged to now. He did not share. She knew if another man touched her or she touched them their life would be at an end.

She exited the station slowly with her trolley. She found him waiting, a glamour on to disguise him. She smiled and hugged him, knowing she had to act like he was someone else. He took her trunk away and they left the station. Once out of sight they Disapparated.

He didn't take her to his place. They ended up somewhere else Hermione didn't recognize. "Where are we?"

"Northern Italy, a town called Siena," he said, placing her trunk down. "This was Malfoy's place. It already has everything we'll need."

"Can I have my own room?'

"No."

House elves appeared and took her trunk. Voldemort sat down in an armchair and beckoned her to him. She obeyed, sitting on his lap. "I'm head girl."

"Knew it."

"And Zabini is head boy."

"I knew that too."

"He called me a Mudblood."

"So?"

She looked up at him, "So it's offensive!"

Voldemort frowned. If she was this upset now had she…"What did you do?"

"I…"

He turned her head and looked into her eyes, casting the spell to see into her mind. When he pulled out he looked furious. "You don't get to punish them for calling you names."

"You wouldn't stand up for me," she mumbled.

"I would if you told me about it. Now Zabini will be out to get you."

"But I have you to protect me."

He rolled his eyes, "Now you think about that?"

Hermione flushed, "Well you're confusing to be around! One minute you're flirting with me the next you're ordering me around like I'm a servant, the next you're plotting dastardly things and then you're suddenly hinting at sexual things after being angry at me for something that isn't even my fault!" He raised an eyebrow when she finished her tirade. Voldemort had to admit, he liked that she was headstrong. It was a very attractive feature on a woman. So his interactions with her were random and she wanted something more focused? He could do that. If she was going to give herself to him willingly that meant wooing her; he could manage that.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to…focus around you."

"Thank you. And…I'll behave myself. You promise to punish them for calling me a Mudblood?"

"Yes," he nodded, "would you like to see what we have around here?"

"Will others be here?"

"No. This place is ours, privately."

Well that was something. "What are we doing here?"

"You're helping me with research."

"Research for what?"

"Immortality." Hermione swallowed. She wasn't surprised, but hearing him say it and that he wanted her to help him…this was what he wanted her for. "This summer is about research. Hopefully we find leads."

He then gave her a tour around the house, "Why aren't the Malfoys here," she asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Lucius was begging for his life, gave me this house in exchange for me not killing him. Of course I killed him anyway but not before he transferred the house over to my name."

"It's very luxurious and spacious."

"It came that way," he opened the master bedroom and she entered. The bed was huge. At least he wouldn't be on top of her. She looked around the room. The closet was full of black robes. She then was led to the kitchens, "Can you cook?"

"Sort of. Not very well. I've never been on my own and my mom dominates in the kitchen. She's not a great cook but she does okay."

"I suppose I'll be cooking then. Fine. I enjoy it." He leaned against the counter, "Tomorrow we will begin the research."

Hermione nodded, hopping up onto the counter next to him. He smiled and turned, making her spread her legs for him to be against her, "What do you want now?"

"You," he answered, caressing her cheek, "you want to know what I'm feeling right now?"

"Lust?" He shook his head and kissed her. Hermione was surprised. While they had other kisses before, they weren't like this. Before they had been of possession or joy. This…this was a real kiss. Her hand moved to his cheek as the kiss continued, enjoying it. When they pulled apart to breathe he smiled. Hermione rested her head against his, "I…I don't know what that was, but I enjoyed it."

"Good," he responded. "Expect more of that."

"Oh?"

"You're right. You are mine and you deserve to be wined and dined and worshipped like a young woman expects to be treated by a suitor. Obviously I must do this for you."

"Really?"

He nodded and she grinned before pulling him in for another kiss, "But you're still sharing my bed," he mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him again, enjoying the kisses.

* * *

Researching with Voldemort was easy. Neither was big on talking when reading, which Hermione was glad for. It made it easier. They read and he would only leave to make dinner or lunch. At night they slept together and Hermione was surprised at how she craved the closeness. She would write letters to her parents every week, telling them lies about what she'd seen and then saying how the work was fun but intense. Their research was certainly intense. But after five weeks they found a break. "Voldemort?"

"Hmm?" He lifted his head to look at her, "Did you find something?"

"I think so," she showed him a passage in the book she'd been reading. He sat down next to her and read, intrigued by her interest. It was one of the strange books he'd found in his travels. He'd never learned to read it; it didn't make sense. "I can't actually read it, but I've seen this marking before," she pointed at the marking on the cover.

"Where?" It had seemed familiar to him too. That was why he'd stolen it from a wizard in Argentina.

"A book," she got up and looked at the walls of the library. All of his books were here. Hermione looked through them until she found it, "here," she flipped to the page, "It belongs to Atlantis."

Voldemort's eyes grew wide and he moved toward her, taking the book from her. She was right. He lifted his head to look at her. She looked giddy with having put two and two together. He suddenly leaned down and kissed her hungrily. She squeaked in surprise but enjoyed it, even letting him pick her up and place her on the table and deepen the kiss. She held his head in her hands, moaning against him as they enjoyed the kiss. When he pulled away for breath he couldn't believe how fuckable she looked, her lips looking full and kissable after the snogging. He smiled, "You're bloody brilliant you know that?"

"You'd be the first to say it."

He frowned. He didn't like that, "The Order never acknowledged your intellect?"

"No," she shook her head. "It was always all about Harry."

"My poor little kitten." He'd started that little affectionate nickname two weeks into living together. She enjoyed it. "It's time we ate. How about you look more into the books to see what is known about Atlantis and I'll make dinner?"

She nodded, "What about the potion?"

The potion had been finished the day before and Voldemort had left to pick it up. It was the only time he had left her alone. Hermione had chosen instead of research to go to the local market. She'd enjoyed doing that and asked him to let her buy groceries from now on. He'd said yes. "I'll take it after dinner," he answered.

"What does it do?"

"Fix this," he indicated his body.

"So it will change your body?"

"No it'll fix my soul." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. A potion that powerful? "The potion master is a world renowned expert," he added at her surprised look.

"He must be."

He smirked as he replied, "She is," he nodded. "The potion is comparable to making a philosopher's stone."

"A female?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Not a looker but then my tastes are different."

"Your tastes?"

"I like spunky, spirited, headstrong, brilliant, charming, breathtaking women. Petite, beautiful, and yet pliable."

"Headstrong and pliable. That's quite the combination," she smirked.

"Yet you're all those things," he caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her again. "Okay let's separate." She nodded and pulled away, moving back to the bookcase to find what she needed. He watched her for a bit before walking to the kitchen to make dinner. She'd bought bread and fish at the market yesterday and he wanted to make a good pasta dish to fill them both. They'd managed to skip lunch somehow.

* * *

Hermione read for another hour before he summoned her to the dining room. They ate together, Hermione explaining to him some of what she'd found. He nodded. He knew most of it anyway, but she'd picked up on a few things he'd missed, "You're very sexy when you're smart."

Hermione flushed. He was always flirting with her now. If he did get upset it wasn't released toward her. He'd changed alot, which shocked her initially. The potion had done better than could be imagined. But he was still difficult sometimes. She guessed that was just his personality. "Thank you."

Voldemort smirked. She always felt awkward when he flirted with her, but it was the only way he knew of to empower her. He wanted her more than he'd thought he did, and a subservient Hermione was fun but a powerless Hermione was dull. He had a line to straddle, and it was difficult but feasible in his mind. She needed to understand he would always have the power.

* * *

After dinner Hermione read, trying to determine the history of Atlantis and determine where it could be. Voldemort, as promised, went upstairs to take the potion. It had to be added to a bath. By bedtime she realized her efforts were pointless. They needed to search for signs of Atlantis' magic. When Hermione went upstairs she was surprised to find he was still in the bathroom, "Voldemort?"

"Almost done," he called out. The noise that followed sounded like he was either submerging or exiting. She stripped down and put on her pajamas. When he exited finally it was long past midnight. The potion maker did warn him it would take a long time. He felt different when he got out. His skin didn't look so pale. He moved to the mirror and gasped, "Her-Hermione!"

Fearing something had happened, and confused about why she cared, she ran to the bathroom. Inside was a very naked Voldemort. Who didn't look like Voldemort. "Y-you changed. Your whole body…you're different."

"The potion was supposed to simply restore my soul back into one piece. Not…not do this…" Looking in the mirror he touched his nose. It looked normal again. He had hair, short, black, and with just a hint of a curl to it. His eyes were brown instead of red, his lips were full and no longer thin…Hermione stared. "How…how is this…"

"This is amazing," she whispered, walking over to him and touching his back, "you are taller and broader than you were."

He turned to face her and Hermione gazed up into his eyes. He looked bewildered and happy. She liked that. She held his head in her hands and leaned up to kiss him. Voldemort held her against him as he deepened the kiss. She reluctantly pulled away, "Not so fast," she whispered, catching her breath. "I want you too, but not like this. You need to get dressed so we can go to bed."

"Do you like me like this?"

His brow furrowed as he looked at her, Hermione stepped back and looked at him. He did look good. He was just under 6 feet tall, his shoulders were broader than they had been in his more snakelike form, but he was not overly broad. His body was very slender, and it looked rather bony, "I think you need to eat more."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure. But other than that," he ran his hand through his hair, "what do you think?"

She smiled, "You look pretty good," she admitted. "I like your hair." He smiled and she leaned in to kiss him again, "put some clothes on so we can go to bed. Then that kiss can continue." In bed they kissed lazily before falling asleep. They'd made a huge leap forward today in their research. Tomorrow they could continue.

* * *

Voldemort woke and was surprised to feel her thigh over his groin. It was nice, feeling that. Was she finally warming up to him? Usually she was curled against him but this…her head was on his chest and her thigh was directly against his penis. Her arms were wrapped around him. He enjoyed her position for a moment before caressing her cheek, "Hermione? It's morning. We have alot of work to do."

"I know," she sighed, "I'm just really content right now. I don't want to get up."

He grinned. That was good. Their intimacy had grown. This was great. He ran his hand over her back, "I want to eat though."

"Well I guess I can let you get up. I'll shower alone."

He raised his eyebrows, "Not without me." He extracted himself from her grip and pulled her out of the bed and into the bathroom with him.

"Just promise me you'll eat more?"

"Yes," he sighed.

She smiled and kissed him, "Good because you're rather bony."

Voldemort rolled his eyes and turned on the shower. He stripped and entered, Hermione joining him immediately. He smiled, good. He hoped his new appearance pleased her. He rather liked having hair again. And actually being hungry. Typically he only ate to keep her happy but now he really was hungry. "I want a big breakfast," he said, watching as Hermione washed his body.

"Well I can help cook. I'll make pancakes."

"With chocolate chips?

She grinned and leaned up to kiss him, "Sure, with chocolate chips."

He grinned and nodded eagerly. "I like the sound of that."

As he washed her body Hermione wondered about his sudden desire for chocolate chip pancakes. As a kid he obviously hadn't had such requests met but…why did he look so thrilled that she'd let him put chocolate chips in their pancakes? She decided to let it go. He was super confusing to her sometimes; whatever their relationship was, it had certainly been strange ever since it started. Once the shower was done she exited, telling him he needed to shave. He now had stubble. He nodded and pulled her to him, kissing her, "Mine," he whispered.

Hermione nodded and he pulled away, letting her dry off and leave to get dressed. "I'll start breakfast, hurry down soon. You know my skills in the kitchen are limited," she joked.

He smirked and shaved. He hadn't had to do this in so long. Fortunately razors and shaving cream were under the sink. He finished that and got dressed. The clothes didn't fit so he cast a spell to alter them. All black didn't seem to work for him anymore. Maybe he and Hermione should go shopping for clothes for him.

Finished with all of that he walked downstairs to help her make breakfast, "Hermione I need new clothes."

"We can go shopping after breakfast," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him, "I've got pancakes going, you work on eggs and bacon."

"Yes ma'am," he teased, saluting her as he went to work getting out a skillet to make the eggs and another for the bacon. Hermione enjoyed cooking with him. It was a fun process. Ever since she'd given in to being 'his' their relationship had become more equal, which surprised her. He didn't expect her to serve him, just listen to him and if he asked her to do something, she had to do it. She found that more reasonable than she'd expected.

* * *

**A/N- Oh Voldemort. Is that potion to fix his emotions doing so at a faster rate than can be expected? Is Hermione falling for the Dark Despot? What does he mean when he calls her 'Mine'? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- We get some insight into Voldemort's intentions towards Hermione here. YAY! Or not. Maybe you like the mystery of the complex man. Still don't own the characters, just playing with them for my amusement and yours. Also some sexy time. Smut isn't my strong suit, so sorry if it's not what you were expecting.**

* * *

After breakfast they went to the wizarding center of Italy and Hermione helped him pick out new robes. Then they sent them back to the house and went to Milan to get him some Muggle clothes. Then they returned to the house after lunch in a café. He tossed his old clothes into a pile and cast a spell to destroy them. Hermione cast spells to clean his new clothes and robes before putting them away. He came upstairs nude, "I need some clothes."

"Sure," she pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt, "here. I'll grab a pair of boxers for you."

"Thanks."

Once he was dressed they walked downstairs to the library and went to work. Hermione explained her theory and he nodded, "We need to look for spots with the oldest magical traces. Egypt would certainly be one. Now we just need to scan for magic there."

"How do we do that?"

Voldemort looked around, "I don't have any innately old magical objects here, but it's like sonar. We should start looking for spots for ancient magic now."

"Okay," she nodded, moving back to the library shelves to get more books on old magical spots. "Will we be able to find them all?"

"I found the book in Argentina. We should look at ancient things around South America."

"Easter Island would be a good spot," she said. He nodded in agreement as she wrote it down. "Did my parents write back?"

"No not yet," he said, frowning as he read through a book about big magic spots in South America. "We need to figure out how to translate that book."

"We don't understand their language, Voldemort."

"That's why this will be so difficult, but once we've been able to track them we can move on and find them."

"You think they hold the key to immortality?"

"I don't know. But Atlantis is out there, somewhere. We just have to find it, Hermione. And we will."

* * *

They studied until his stomach growled. Hermione laughed and they went out into the village to a small, cozy restaurant. Dinner was surprisingly romantic, and that surprised them both. They ate plenty, Voldemort putting more away then she had expected. He must have been very hungry. After they had dessert, Voldemort finishing it after she was full, they paid and left, walking through the town together. "What if you can't find it?"

"I'll figure out something else."

"You're not scared you might not?"

"The only thing I fear is dying."

She looked at him in surprise, "Why tell me that?"

"Because you're mine," he shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was hoping that that word love would make an appearance. Even if he didn't mean it, it would have been nice to hear. "What's wrong?"

"I just…is what you feel for me more than possession? Is there…is there something else there? Some other emotion?"

"What, love?" He chuckled as they walked on, "Really, Hermione, don't you know me?" She swallowed and looked down. He stopped walking and turned to face her, "Hermione, you expect too much of a man who just reunited his soul. The other…potion," he lowered his voice as he said that, "was meant to work slowly."

"But do you think you could one day?"

"You can never be with another," he said. "My emotions are irrelevant."

"Mine aren't," she mumbled. He sighed. This always happened. She expected love from him. How could she still not understand this relationship?

Now starting to feel frustrated and exasperated, he led them home. Once inside Hermione went back to the library and Voldemort closed his eyes, sighing. He didn't know how to deal with her. He didn't want to lie to her. He walked into the library and pulled her to him, kissing her hard. She fell against him, moaning into the kiss as it deepened. He pushed her into the bookcase, their hands groping one another relentlessly. When he pulled away he whispered, "I'm going to go get something to drink. Then we're going to talk."

She just nodded, still recovering from their sudden makeout session. She had to take several breaths after he left to collect herself. What was that all about? Hermione sat down on the loveseat and ran her hand over the leather. She didn't know what to do with him anymore. Her relationship with him was one that he called possession but she didn't think it felt like that at all. Hermione wanted him to want her like she had grown to want him over these past couple of months and he just didn't seem there.

* * *

When he returned he had two glasses and a bottle of wine, as well as some bread. "Ever since my body altered in the bath I've felt like I'm starving."

"I told you you should eat," she said to him.

"Now let's talk. Hermione, you need to understand that I have never been given or been in love before. Don't expect that from me. You belong to me, you belong with me. I know you know that. Let that be enough. You seem to want that which I'm not capable of. You will never have another."

"That's my point! You're the man I'm with forever. I know that. But dammit, Voldemort, I want what everyone else gets. If I were with Ron…" Hermione shut her mouth. She'd said too much.

"Weasley? You want Weasley?" He rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's go see Weasley." He cast the spell to make them invisible and Disapparated them. Hermione had never been invisible with him before. She couldn't see Voldemort, but his hand stayed on her arm. He took her to the Burrow and they snuck into the house and upstairs to Ron's bedroom. Hermione didn't feel right about this. Not right at all. They entered the bedroom to see Ron snogging Lavender Brown. Hermione flushed. She'd thought Ron liked her. He'd looked so disappointed that she wasn't going to stay with them. Here he was lying in his bed with Lavender underneath him. Her fists clenched and Voldemort pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Voldemort intended to punish her, but she had the feeling even he hadn't expected this.

She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Let's go home."

Voldemort smiled and they vanished; Ron and Lavender didn't even notice. Now back in Italy Hermione left his side when they returned. He hadn't expected that. Hermione walked outside and looked at their view. It was a gorgeous view. But what she'd just seen had hurt her. She didn't hear Voldemort come outside behind her. "I…I thought he was attracted to me. That he…he desired me. It was nice…being wanted by someone. I'm stuck with Voldemort forever. He looks good, and I like it when he holds me but…it's not the same. Ron would have wanted me. Sure Voldemort's nice sometimes…but he's only out for his own ends."

"I do care about your well-being Hermione," he said from behind her. She jumped and turned to face him, "If I didn't I wouldn't have you here. I wouldn't have told Dolohov I wanted you when he was plotting kidnapping you and taking you to a revel to be raped by a gang of Death Eaters. I wouldn't have marked you to make sure you were safe. I wouldn't have marked you to Apparate to your side whenever you needed me. I wouldn't have paid for the second potion if I didn't want you to like what you see when you look at me. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want you."

Never before had he told her any of that. Hermione moved to him and he leaned down to kiss her, Hermione returning it with passion. "I'm sorry he treated you so poorly Hermione. But surely you can see how much you mean to me?" Finally she nodded and he caressed her cheek, "When I say you're 'mine' I don't mean you're my slave. I…" she kissed him again, her tongue entering his mouth.

"I get it," she whispered when they separated for breath, "I get it now Voldemort. Let's go inside. We have work to do."

"I have something else in mind," he scooped her up and cast a spell when they reentered to lock and ward the doors of the house. Upstairs he laid her in the bed and removed his t-shirt. Hermione pulled him down to her and they kissed. He realized she was aware of what was going on and smiled when her hands pulled her own shirt off. They kissed passionately as they undressed and Voldemort mumbled a contraception spell. He wanted to make sure they were safe. He didn't want children. They were whiny and obnoxious.

When they were naked Hermione didn't feel any different. They were naked around each other every day in the shower. She trusted him. Voldemort spread her legs and looked down at her. The last time he'd been down between her legs she'd had underwear on. She looked very good. "Your body truly is completely gorgeous." Hermione just smiled, watching as he leaned down and went down on her. Her eyes closed. Merlin he felt good. Voldemort went down on her, enjoying her body's response to his touches. Hermione's body was always responsive to him like this. He licked her, Hermione groaning. He smiled and pleasured her until she was wet and ready for him. He moved up and Hermione reached down to stroke him, "Hermione…"

"I want to give you oral too."

He felt his pulse quicken, "How about tomorrow. I just want to be inside you right now. Neither of us has cum yet."

Hermione nodded and he leaned down to kiss her, "Be gentle?"

"Of course," he promised, kissing her again, "you're so sexy," he gently entered her and she gasped. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and opened her eyes, "You're really big."

"Can I push further in?"

She nodded and he pushed further into her, breaking her hymen. She gasped in surprise at the pain. He immediately stilled. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled him down to kiss her, which he eagerly did. He waited for over two minutes before Hermione finally gave him the go-ahead. He thrust into her slowly and Hermione moaned, which made her tighten around him and elicit a groan from Voldemort. Hermione had never felt so…full before. He really was very large. At least compared to her petite size. He caressed her cheek and she looked up at him, "Relax and enjoy yourself," he whispered, "don't over-think it Hermione. Just enjoy it."

She was embarrassed that he knew what she was doing but she did as he'd told her to, feeling much better as she just let her brain stop functioning. Voldemort's thrusts felt so good it was easy to do that, "Tell me what to do."

"Wrap your legs around me," he said, thrusting into her deeper as the position changed. Both moaned as he rotated his hips. "So good," he gasped.

Voldemort hadn't had sex in a very, very long time. The pleasure he was feeling as he thrust into the young woman beneath him was something he'd missed, having not had sex in over 30 years. He would make sure Hermione wanted more. And he would naturally be happy to give it to her. Hermione pulled his head to hers and they kissed as they moved against one another. She was so incredibly receptive to him, even more than usual. When they came they both passed out.

* * *

Hermione woke to find him lying next to her roughly an hour afterwards. She realized they'd had sex and sat up, covering her body with the sheet. "I just had sex," she whispered.

"And it was bloody fantastic," Voldemort said, rubbing his face and sitting up. "Do you hurt?"

"No," she shook her head, "I think I need to use the bathroom though."

"I'm not stopping you," he said, watching her grab her dressing gown from the foot of the bed and sliding it on before walking to the bathroom. He mumbled the spell to clean himself and the bed up before standing and walking downstairs for something to snack on, only his boxers on.

Hermione frowned when he wasn't in the bedroom. Figuring he was hungry again she walked downstairs to see him debating what to make, "Go into the library and I'll make you something."

"I'm the one that cooks."

"But you don't know what you want. Let me make the decision for you." He nodded and she pulled him to her, kissing him, "Thank you for wanting me."

"I've wanted you for some time. I always get what I want," he smirked, letting her go and exiting. She could cook pretty well, he had to admit. She'd picked up alot from him.

* * *

Voldemort went to the library and looked at their list of places to look at. It was very long. They'd need to shorten it. When she went back to Hogwarts her time would be taken from him and put into her schoolwork.

When she entered a while later with some chocolate chip pancakes with cinnamon syrup and whipped cream smiley faces he was surprised. "All this for me?"

"You seemed so excited for chocolate chip pancakes this morning. I thought it was cute. And since you liked them," she leaned down and kissed him, "eat. You'll need your strength."

They looked over the list as he ate before deciding they needed to head to South America soon. Hermione had to admit, that sounded fun. She'd never been to the Americas. Once he finished eating they went back upstairs and got ready for bed, properly this time. Once in bed together his hands moved over her body, "I want you," he whispered.

"Me too," she nodded. Voldemort grinned and they undressed one another, Hermione pushing him onto his back and leaning down to suck on his cock, "This time I'm giving you oral too."

He had to admit, her mouth was good. He wondered how she'd learned to do this. She was very good at it, licking and sucking him with surprising skill. "Her…Hermione I'm going to cum if you keep that up."

She pulled away and leaned up to kiss him. "How did I do?"

"Perfectly," he smiled, "How did you learn to do that?"

"The girls in school are always talking about boys and sex, especially the ones I shared my room with," she shrugged, "I picked up a few things from listening."

"Apparently," he smirked, turning them so he'd be on top of her. They kissed as he entered her slowly, both groaning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning he woke feeling very satisfied. He'd finally fucked Hermione. Twice, no less; and it had been amazing. He stretched and turned to hold her. She liked it when he did that. Hermione mumbled and woke, blinking. "Morning?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Feel good?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Are we going to South America now?"  
"First I need to go see my Death Eaters. You go through the list, see if there's anything we can take off. Then we're going to head off for a bit. You will be writing your parents that you're traveling for awhile. When I return we'll pack and leave."

"Okay," Hermione got up from the bed, reaching down to grab his t-shirt and put it on to hide her body.

"I've seen you naked before."

"I-I know but," she blushed, "it's different now."

"Why?"

"Because we had sex," she said, still blushing.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. She was still weird about that? He'd thought he'd broken down the last barrier. He put on his boxers and moved to her, kissing her, "Hermione, it's not a problem. You know you are mine, and I will not be with another. No one else has interested me in over thirty years as you have," he lifted her chin to look up into his eyes, "I am yours."

If Hermione understood what that meant, she didn't show it. She moved past him, "I need to shower."

He rolled his eyes. She was back to being weird. Great. He thought they'd overcome _that_ a long time ago. Sighing, he got dressed and put a glamour on to not show his new face. No reason for those idiotic followers to know about the new look. All black robes and everything. Perfect. He Disapparated.

* * *

Hermione showered, feeling strange. She'd had sex with the Dark Lord Voldemort. Twice. She'd blown him. This man who had so cruelly and mercilessly killed so many had made her orgasm. Last night she had broken her own promise to herself to never let him have her sexually. She knew he wouldn't rape her, and it was the only thing she had over him. She felt the tears coming and let them fall, shaking as she wept.

Exiting the shower she got dressed. She simply could never have sex again. But now he knew what she was like in bed. She sat on the bed and held the pillow against her as she cried again. She didn't hear Voldemort return. "Are you hurt from last night?"

She took a deep breath, "H-huh?"

"You're crying. Are you in pain? Did I hurt you? It was your first time, I thought I was careful."

"I'm not hurt."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because we had sex!"

Now Voldemort really was confused, "Yes, but I don't see why that's cause for tears."

Hermione just looked at him. Did he not understand her disgust with herself? "I've betrayed Harry."

"By having sex with me? Hermione this is absurd." He removed the robes, having already removed the glamour, and sat down next to her now wearing only his boxers. "You are mine. And you said it yourself, they already don't trust you, already don't view you as a colleague, already treat you as bait….submit, fully, to belonging to me and you will never regret it."

"No. What you stand for…I can never support that. It's horrible."

He had to admit, hearing his lover call him horrible wasn't something he was used to. He pushed himself against her, "I don't ask you to join me or support me; merely to submit to being mine. I do not want a doll, Hermione. That would be incredibly dull. I want you as you are." He slid his hand up her shirt, "Tell me that you don't want me Hermione."

She couldn't. Instead she pulled away from him, "Quit making me do this. I don't want this."

"Last night you did," he responded, becoming angry. "Don't act all high and mighty when you wanted to blow me and wanted me to fuck you. I gave you what you wanted."

Hermione frowned. That wasn't true. She had…she blushed and looked up at him, "I…I know."

"I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. You wanted me, just as I wanted you."

She pulled away and got up from the bed. He looked mad. "You just don't get it."

"You're right," he stood and moved toward her, "I don't understand people who desire to be loyal to those that aren't loyal to them. I think it's stupid and a waste of your time and energy. Especially when you have someone here willing to be loyal to you and care for your every need."

She just looked at him and he leaned in to kiss her. "You belong to me, Hermione, and I will worship you as you deserve forever." She leaned closer to him. He could be so seductive. She knew he was playing with her emotions. Right now she couldn't let it work.

"You don't understand how I feel though."

"And how is that?"

"I…I…" Hermione flushed.

"How can I understand your feelings if you don't tell me what they are? You always seek to tell me how I don't feel or should feel or whatever, but you never talk about your own feelings. Just how you think I should act around you, or how you deserve better than me."

"Shut up!"

"No," he pushed her into the wall, "It's high time you said how you feel. Or should I tell you?" Hermione struggled against him so he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall, "You're attracted to me. You have been for far longer than you'd ever admit. You wanted me to have sex with you last night, you even blew me. You hate yourself for wanting me, because you still feel loyal to your friends even though they've shown you no loyalty. They haven't tried to contact you all summer, but you still feel attached to them. They've written you off as just by being in my presence you are now damaged, untrustworthy. You don't want to be with me, because you don't want to prove them right or to lose their trust. What's worse is that your feelings for me have grown substantially. In fact," he leaned in close to her to whisper, "you're in love with me Hermione Granger. That's what you hate more than anything." Hermione tried to pull back but he was too close. She looked at him for a long while before he let go of her and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Hermione slid down the wall. She felt like crying again but took deep breaths instead. She didn't want him to think she'd cry over something like that. She got up and undressed before entering the bathroom, climbing into the shower behind him. "Tell me what you want," he said to her, not turning around.

"Fuck me," she answered. Since she couldn't see him he grinned. There was no doubt, Hermione was now his in every way. He had finally weaseled his way into her life permanently. This was a success. He turned and kissed her hungrily, more than ready to fuck the sexy young woman senseless. Hermione moaned into his mouth. He felt so good. They made out and he lifted her up, burying himself inside of her in one move.

* * *

After their shower he made breakfast while she went over the list, sitting on the counter as they discussed locations that seemed more viable than others. She was grateful he let their conversation this morning go; she didn't want to talk about it. She knew she was stuck with him. She decided to let it go. If she let herself enjoy their coupling, which she certainly did, she wouldn't feel as bad. Maybe, in time, she'd feel better about it and wouldn't get so upset that she was his. She had to admit, liking certain aspects of the arrangement weakened her argument against him. She couldn't feel safe with him and at the same time declare that she didn't want him. She couldn't sleep with him willingly and then say she hated him. As they ate breakfast they were mostly silent. She didn't fight it when, as she gathered the dishes, he grabbed her ass. She obediently leaned down and they kissed. Hermione sighed once she was alone in the kitchen. This silence wasn't going to please him. He liked her to talk to him, to argue with him. He enjoyed that.

He was packing up a few books when she found him in the library. "Umm, are there any books in particular we need?"

"I have some basic ones that detail the ruins, and the book from Atlantis. We can use its magic signature to search for more clues." He closed the bag, "Now we need to get our clothes packed. Various weather conditions, I think."

"Can we go to a beach while we're there?"

"Only if you wear a bikini," he said, pulling her against him, "and you're not opposed to having sex in public in the changing room," he added, caressing her ass.

"Are you really going to let what happened this morning go?"

"No but I want to get out of here and to our destination. When you go back to school you won't be able to help me."

Hermione leaned up and kissed him, "I'm…I'm sorry. You were right about everything."

"I knew that," he grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes and he wrapped his arm around her waist, "let's get upstairs. Maybe we can have some pleasure before packing."

Hermione nodded and he sighed. If she stayed like this it'd be like fucking a doll. He walked upstairs with her and placed the bag on the ground, "I don't want you to be submissive and willing to do whatever I want. I want the woman I first met. The woman that I was with last night. If you can't be that then you'll become quite boring and certainly not worth my time."

She looked up at him. He looked annoyed with her, "You know what I expect, Hermione. Quit looking at me like that. Obviously I care for you. You know my reasons for having you here," he caressed her cheek, "you should be more willing to be with the man you love, you know."

"I love you and you don't love me."

"What can love give you that I can't already give you? I am loyal to you, and you are protected from any who wish to hurt you by me. Your body and mine fit together perfectly. I care for your wellbeing and safety more than anyone else I know or have met."

She looked at him. There was a softness in his eyes. She'd never seen that before. Hermione kissed him, "Make love to me, Voldemort. Please."

"Certainly," he smiled, moving closer to her, "You need never ask for that, Hermione. Simply touch my cock and I'll be ready," he pushed her down onto the bed and they kissed hungrily. She smiled. That sounded good, actually. She felt too shy to actually ask him to do this too often. But she could certainly see just touching him to get what she wanted. They stripped one another quickly and he entered her. Hermione groaned. He felt so very good inside of her.

When they collapsed, sated, Hermione snuggled against him. Voldemort held onto her, his hand gently rubbing her back, "I really like that," she whispered.

"Me too," he smiled. "We should pack our clothes. Pack some sexy things along with the more practical ones. We'll have a few dates while we're there. Since you've never been there I will do my best to show you a good time."

"That sounds really nice," she smiled, getting up. She didn't cover herself this time. He looked very satisfied at the moment. "I have enjoyed our time together this summer, Voldemort. I hope you've never thought otherwise."

"Never," he sighed, content. He placed his head on the pillow, "That was great sex, by the way."

Hermione smiled softly before turning, "You should get up and help pack or we'll never get out of here."

"Wand flick," he shrugged.

"You're just saying that because you want more sex."

"You know me well," he chuckled, finally sitting up, "can you blame me though? You're an amazing beauty Hermione Granger."

She blushed as she put her clothes in a suitcase. She preferred the Muggle way of doing these sorts of things. Even if she was naked. When she was finished she moved away and his clothes flew into the suitcase. He mumbled a spell and the clothes shrank. Hermione situated them properly and moved to the bathroom to gather the things they needed. Toothbrushes, shampoo, and other essentials that they needed. "Come back to bed," he ordered when she returned and placed them inside. Hermione obeyed, lying down next to him. He leaned over and kissed her, "One more round and then we'll get dressed and go." Hermione shook her head, "What?"

"I just think you're a sexaholic."

"I haven't had sex in a long time before you. I suppose you could say I have quite a bit of sexual energy stored up," he kissed her again, "do you want to stop?"

Hermione thought about it. She liked the kissing. Especially when he would nibble on her neck, "No, I don't want to stop."

"Perfect," he purred as he pushed her onto her back and spread her legs, leaning down to lick her. She gasped in surprise but enjoyed it. He felt so good.

* * *

They eventually dressed before gathering their things and heading to the wizarding city. It had a portkey port that would take them across the ocean. They walked there together and he wrapped his arm around her before they grabbed the portkey.

They arrived in Brazil. "We'll stay here a few days; I have a few contacts to check with about the book. From here we'll head on. This way you can go to the beach."

"With you. You promised."

"Yes with me," he rolled his eyes and led her out into the Muggle quarters, "we have Muggle accommodations. I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I?"

"Never know," he shrugged. "Easier to stay incognito this way though; from here we'll spread out."

Once they were up in their room he put their clothes away and looked over the local areas they had to search. There were only two locations in Brazil. Mexico, Peru, and Chile had more, but they would have to settle for now. He didn't want to have to go further than was necessary. Hermione looked out. They had a beautiful view of the ocean. "It's so beautiful," she said, walking out onto the deck. Voldemort watched her gaze. She looked peaceful, content. He was glad something could cheer her up. Hermione's mood changed rapidly these past 15 hours and it was starting to frustrate him. He'd been a sympathetic lover, offered her everything she could have wanted…he didn't understand her refusals and complaints.

"How about tonight we go out for an early dinner, then take a long walk along the beach and we can watch the sunset together? Would that be an excellent date?"

"Yes," she admitted, reaching for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thanks for this," she smiled.

"You have worked hard. You deserve some fun. I don't know how else to give that to you."

"A day on the beach would be nice too."

"You have that tomorrow," he smiled. "Am I being a good boyfriend? I've never been one before. A boyfriend, I mean."

"I've never had one so I'm not sure."

Voldemort smirked and turned her around to face him, "I have never had a girlfriend, either," he leaned in and kissed her gently. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened, Voldemort quite pleased that she responded to him so. When they pulled apart she snuggled against his chest and he held her, looking out at the ocean. "We should get ready and go to dinner."

"That sounds good," she nodded. They walked inside the room and she went to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N- Poor Hermione. He doesn't feel what she wants him to feel, and he doesn't understand love at all still. But hey, there's no timeline for the potion. There's still hope, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Still don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Still don't make money from this fic in the least. **

* * *

Dinner was enjoyable and after they finished they went for their walk along the beach. Hermione was certainly enjoying this time together. He was a good date. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned against him, satisfied with this arrangement. "You seem happier."

"I can't be upset about this arrangement when I enjoy your embrace and your body against mine," she said. He smiled and Hermione saw that same softness appear again in his eyes. He liked that she wanted him. That she genuinely, truly wanted him. Was that what he wanted all along? Her to desire him? He'd told her that she was his from the start. And he'd admitted to never having a girlfriend before. She kissed him and he softly moaned into her mouth as the kiss intensified. Hermione smiled into the kiss. Her lover was a very, very complex man. She ran her tongue against his lips and he immediately opened them. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. "Maybe we should go back to the room," she whispered. "I want you right now."

"Yes ma'am," he smirked before pulling her with him back up toward their hotel.

Hermione ran back to their room, laughing as he caught her and kissed her madly, "Almost there," she whispered.

"Very close," he nodded, using the card key to open the door. Hermione pulled him in and slid the 'do not disturb' sign onto the door before shutting it and engaging the extra lock.

* * *

When they woke the next morning it was to a bright sun outside. Hermione smiled, "It's beautiful out."

"I prefer the view indoors," he said, his hand moving over her body. Hermione arched into his touch and he leaned down to kiss her, "We should take a shower before we go down to the beach."

"I'm glad we're in the north," she said, watching him get up, "it's warm up here still."

"It won't be if we have to go to Chile or Peru. We'll be up in the mountains then, it's winter there."

"Well hopefully we won't have to," she said, "less skin showing there."

"That would be a tragedy," he admitted, glancing at her body as she got up and moved to him, "you should never wear clothes."

"I do have to wear clothes though, Voldemort."

"Not around me you don't," he caressed her body, "I like this view."

"Me too," she smiled. "I wouldn't mind showering alone though. Get some time apart from you."

"You'll have that come September," he responded, pulling her into the bathroom with him.

* * *

September 1rst Hermione was at King's Crossing with him. Their search throughout South America had been fruitless, as far as his quest went. But their bond had become much tighter. Playing the part of a young boyfriend he kissed her gently, "Goodbye," he whispered.

"I'll miss you," she smiled.

"That I am certain of," he smirked. "I will miss you as well, Hermione."

She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I'm sure you will figure out a way to be with me when you want me." She pulled back and kissed him, "Be careful."

"Always," he returned the kiss and leaned in to whisper, "you know how to reach me if you need me. For anything," he added, his tone changing to a familiar, suggestive one he used in the bedroom. Hermione didn't blush. He would have liked to see her blush then. He walked her to the entrance, her trolley with him. "Take care of yourself, Hermione."

"I will," with one last look at him she entered the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. On the other side she saw Harry and Ron. She smiled at them as she walked to the front of the train, where herself and Blaise Zabini would be. He gave her a courtesy smile and helped her get her trunk and Crookshanks' cage up into the train. "Thank you," she said as they got it up onto the rack.

"I-uh-I'm going to try to be nicer to you. I'm sorry about that crack I made before."

"You're forgiven," Hermione said. Blaise walked to the door and she stopped him, "Blaise?" He looked at her, patiently waiting for her to continue, "My friends…they never talk to me. Not since I was kidnapped. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to."

"Sure," he nodded. "I have to go say goodbye to my mother. Then I guess we can talk about our living arrangement?"

"Sounds good," she nodded, smiling. Blaise left and she leaned back into the chair. Voldemort had taken care of Zabini's insensitive, rude attitude. What had he done to him?

* * *

Their trip back to Hogwarts was long. They patrolled the train once each but spent most of their time in the front getting to know one another better. They were nearly there when he cast the spell on their carriage, "We're avoiding a topic."

"Once we're in our private and heavily warded rooms." He nodded. The train slowed and they exited, climbing into the first carriage. She smiled at Hagrid as she entered it. "I was an outcast our first year. It wasn't as lonely as this."

"I've never been social here. It's easier."

Hermione nodded, she understood that. "Are we sharing quarters?"

"I don't know. I would imagine we aren't. They are big on segregating the boys from the girls, after all."

When they entered the castle McGonagall led them to their quarters. "The two of you share living quarters, but private bed and baths."

"That sounds good," Hermione said, smiling at the Centaur painting that covered their door. Upon entering she was impressed. Their living quarters were quite large, with two doors at opposing ends.

"The door to your right is Mr. Zabini's. Miss Granger's is to the left. Your bathrooms are connected to your bedrooms. Did your letters make your duties clear?"

"Yes," they both nodded.

"Very well. You can now head down then. The password to your quarters is 'chimichanga'. You are welcome to change it."

McGonagall left and they looked at one another, "Wanna peek into our bedrooms?"

"Definitely," Hermione nodded. Blaise smirked and they went to Hermione's door, peeking their heads in. The room was red. "I'll have to change that."

"Bet mine is green," Blaise was right. His room was green. "Let's go see the prefects then," he said, picking up the envelopes with the common room passwords. "Ladies first," he said, holding the door for her.

"I like this new side of you," she admitted.

"You're not as insufferable as I might have expected," he shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes. It would take baby steps with Blaise, apparently.

* * *

When they returned to their room after dinner Voldemort was sitting on the couch. Blaise immediately bowed, "My Lord," he said.

"Up, Zabini." His tone was very short. Hermione wondered if something had gone wrong. He seemed angry to her. "I want it clear. No one can know of your alliance with me, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Zabini nodded.

He looked at Hermione and his tone softened somewhat, "Your bedroom. And if it's a Gryffindor theme change it immediately. I don't intend to sleep in a room devoted to that loon."

His words were still harsh, but she knew him well now. She moved to her doorway, pulling out her wand and casting spells to change the colors. Her bathroom was not in Gryffindor colors, which she was glad for. She re-entered the living room, "Fixed it."

"Good," he moved to her and they kissed lustfully as he pushed her into her bedroom, shutting and warding the rooms heavily with only his wand, "Strip for me. I want a show."

"Bad day?"

"Just do it," he said, removing his robes and sitting in the chair. He slid his shoes off, "I don't want to do anything but watch your body and then fuck you."

"Okay," she moved toward him, sliding out of her school robes. He smiled at her uniform. Not bad at all. She certainly wore that well. She moved to him, unbuttoning her shirt slowly as he watched. Her bra was green lace. Had she expected him tonight? He figured she had. The girl certainly didn't like Zabini. He licked his lips as she removed her skirt, unzipping it slowly and turning as she let it fall. Voldemort cocked his head to the side, admiring her body. Once out of her shoes she moved to his lap, straddling him, "Feel better yet?"

"Now I do," he muttered as her head lowered to kiss him. Voldemort returned the kiss with passion, his hands moving over her body as Hermione dutifully removed his shirt. She removed his belt and smiled. He was already hard. They kissed eagerly as she undressed him, Hermione groaning into his mouth. He felt as good as always. Hermione pulled his cock free and stroked him, lifting her hips. "Keep your underwear on," he ordered, watching her slide it to the side so she could move down on him. He groaned when she had his full length inside of her. "Lean back," he whispered. She did as commanded and groaned at the position change.

"You feel so good," she gasped.

"So do you," he stood and picked her up, carrying her to her bed. He mumbled the spell to remove her underwear and bra and smiled. She looked best nude. They fell into the bed and they moved against one another, enjoying their familiar and passionate embrace.

* * *

Two hours later Voldemort lay sated next to her. Hermione snuggled close and closed her eyes, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No."

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "If you do, I won't tell."

Voldemort sighed, "I don't know where else we can look. I was so certain we could figure it out and now…now I don't know where to start."

Hermione nibbled his ear, "You could start with me," she whispered. "I love you. You will have me here. When I'm not here I'll be with you," she kissed him. "We'll figure it out."

"Well aren't you reassuring," he mumbled, leaning in to kiss her again. "I need to be immortal. I have no safeguards right now, Hermione."

"I know," she nuzzled against his neck, "but I have access to a very large library. I think I can learn something."

"Don't neglect your studies."

"I won't," she promised. "Stay the night?"

"Tonight I will. Tomorrow I'm headed south. Egypt. I'll continue to look on my own. I won't be back for some time."

Hermione nodded, then paused, "Umm, what if I need you?"

"I'm just an apparition away," he whispered. "Don't abuse it though. I will be loyal to you."

She closed her eyes again, "I want to sleep now."

"Sounds good to me," he tightened his hold and they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when she woke he was gone. A note was on her pillow from him:

_Hermione,_

_ I had to leave early; I couldn't risk being distracted by your morning seductions. I __will contact you when I need you. Be careful, be safe. If Zabini gives you flack I'll __get him. I was pleased to see him suffering still from his punishment for treating __you so badly. If you find anything to assist in my search mail it to me. Summon __Wonka and he'll get it to me. Burn this and remember, you haven't heard or seen __me since I first returned you._

_See you soon, my sweet.  
V._

Hermione took her wand and destroyed the letter. So he had tortured Zabini. That explained alot. She got up and stretched before walking to her bathroom. She didn't want to remove his smell from her body, but she had to. She hadn't seen him since January. She had to stick to that story. Once out of the shower she got dressed for class and went to the living room for her books and her bag. Voldemort had bought her everything she needed for school this year. Blaise was also packing up his bag, "What did he do to you?"

Blaise froze. Hermione looked at him, "He obviously did something bad. I know that. But what exactly did he do to you?"

After a deep breath Blaise spoke, "Let's just say he made sure that not only would I be nice to you, he made sure that I couldn't…do anything to you."

"He cut off your…"

"I really don't want to talk about it," he grabbed his bag, "are you ready for breakfast? I'm supposed to look out for you here. Not…not like he does, sure. But I have to make sure none of the Slytherins, or anyone else, hurts you. If they do…well…he said I'd lose what I have left."

Hermione nodded and they walked down to the Great Hall. Voldemort had hurt Zabini more than he'd ever hurt an Order member. He must really care about her.

* * *

The first three weeks of school nothing particularly interesting happened. Voldemort sent her a book the first week, but beyond that it was dull. As week four came to a close and the first Hogsmeade weekend grew closer Hermione felt uneasy. She wasn't sure why, but something felt off. As she finished her rounds for the night and walked back to her rooms she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She cried out and struggled against her alleged kidnapper. "Voldemort contacted you yet you say nothing to any of us?" She realized it was Kingsley and struggled against him more, "Whose side are you on Hermione?"

"Let go of me!" She broke free and drew her wand on him, "I get kidnapped less than a year ago and your solution to speak with me is to abduct me? Are you insane?" She moved as far away from him as she could, her wand pointed at him still. "None of you talk to me anyway."

"He sent you something. A book."

"Yeah so what? He likes to send me little reminders that he's…that he's still able to get to me."

"What was in the book?"

"How should I know? I threw it out. I already don't get any trust or respect from my former friends. Why add to that?"

Kingsley looked her over. The girl looked scared and confused. "Fine. You can go."

Hermione went back to her rooms, shaking. She sat down on the couch and Blaise exited his room, "Hermione? Are you alright?" He sat down next to her and ran his hand over her back. She placed her head on his chest and he hugged her, "Did something happen?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt grabbed me and questioned me like I'm some sort of criminal." Immediately Voldemort appeared, "H-how?"

"Keyword wards," he said, sitting on her other side. Hermione moved to his lap immediately and he held her, "What did he want?"

"The book you sent me," she answered.

"Where is it?"

"I hid it in our bookcase."

"Zabini," he nodded to the bookcase and Blaise grabbed it. Voldemort took it, "I found this in my travels. If they want it that means it's valuable." Hermione just snuggled against him, her head buried in his chest. "Do you want to be a working man again, Zabini?" Blaise nodded and Voldemort smirked. Good. "You will assist Hermione in her search. This way you can both get further in it. Once you find me immortality I will restore your manhood to its original condition."

"Sure."

"I need to see into your mind, Hermione. I need to know what he said." She nodded and looked him in the eye. Voldemort entered her mind. When he pulled out he looked angry. "He just grabbed you like that? He will pay."

"But then they'll know that you're still near me," she said, "they could hurt you."

Voldemort was stunned. She was worried about his wellbeing. He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. "You really do love me," he whispered when they pulled apart.

"I told you that," she laid her head on his shoulder, "I've told you that plenty of times."

He thought for a few minutes. He couldn't kill Kingsley. But they clearly suspected he was up to something with Hermione. He needed to throw them off of his trail. "Would you be mad at me if I kidnapped the Weasley girl?"

She looked up at him, "Why would you do that?"

"They need to think my plans are…well different than that which they already suspect. I need suspicion drawn away from you. If I kidnap her, implant some false memories, torture her a bit…well they'd leave you alone. But I don't want to do all that only to have you hate me and refuse me."

"You won't harm her irreparably? Or rape her?"

"Of course not."

"Well I guess I can't be mad at you for that."

"Good," he kissed her, "are you okay?"

"I am with you here now," she snuggled against him again. "Can you stay the night?"

"Sure," he smiled, "but I have to leave tomorrow morning. I wasn't done in Egypt."

"At least stay until I wake up?"

"Sure," he nodded, kissing her again. "Ready for bed?"

"I finished my homework, so yes. But you're covered in filth so we need a bath first." She got up and pulled him with her. He looked at Zabini, shooting him a warning glare as he followed Hermione into her room.

"She has notes in that book, Zabini. Read them tonight. Learn what she knows so far and the two of you can decide where to go from here." Blaise nodded and picked up the book.

* * *

In Hermione's bathtub she finally got a good look at him. "You're much tanner now."

"I've been in Egypt for nearly a month, Hermione. I haven't been sitting in a library. I've been exploring." Hermione washed his back and shoulders. "This large tub is very nice," he said.

"I want to hear about your adventures," she kissed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you've kept your hair short."

"I know you like short hair on men. Plus this keeps it out of my way."

"Why don't you care if Blaise sees you like this?"

"He is under my thumb. He won't go against me."

"You trust him?"

"Of course not. But the boy is exceptionally bright. He won't do anything dumb like disobey me."

Hermione ran her hands over his back in a slow massage, "Your back is all clean. Now, tell me about your adventures."

"I went through several ancient tombs, mostly magical. Nothing worthwhile, unfortunately; save for that book that I sent you. The views were beautiful, certainly. Not as beautiful as the woman I had to leave behind though," he turned to look at her and pulled her to him, "I missed you."

She smiled and kissed him, "I missed you too," she whispered, "time to wash your front." He let her scrub him clean. "I want you here when you can be here, please."

"I think that can be arranged. Do you need more details? It was not exciting. Not like this summer."

Hermione thought about it. He wanted to talk about something else. Clearly. She washed him, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I've been celibate the past month and it desperately needs to be corrected. Work can wait until tomorrow. Right now I just want you."

"I want you too," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him. "You make it easy to forget about everything."

"Good," he kissed her, his hands moving over her body. Hermione looked better than he recalled. They kissed and finally moved against one another, "Can't let you get pruny."

"That would be sad," she smiled, watching as he stood. His entire body was tanned. "Did you lay out nude?"

"I didn't want you to make fun of my tan lines," he answered, drying off quickly. He helped her up and handed her her towel. She dried off and reached for his hand, pulling him along with her to her bedroom. He pulled her back against him and they kissed, her arms wrapping around his neck, "You feel so good."

"You feel better," she whispered, smiling when he lifted her up and they fell into the bed.

* * *

The next morning Voldemort stretched and turned to hold onto her properly. "Hermione? If you need me I have to go soon." She stretched and reached for him, kissing him sensually. He smiled against her mouth before burying himself inside of her.

After some much needed lovemaking Hermione stretched and smiled, watching him get up. It felt so perfectly normal to have him here with her. "Do you have to leave right away?"

"I have to get back to Egypt, Hermione." He entered the bathroom. His clothes had stayed there the night before.

"But if you stay we can figure everything out here. You could keep an eye on me and something else in me."

"Who'd have thought you'd become such a nymphomaniac," he smirked as he re-entered in his now-clean pants. "I like that. But right now I need to leave you and get back to my search."

Hermione got up, a sheet wrapped around her frame. She walked over to him and they kissed, "Take care, okay? I need you to come back to me in one piece."

"I'm always careful," he kissed her again, "you work with Zabini, figure out how to get me immortality. Then you can have me here anytime. And don't forget to study. I want competition as it pertains to my own scores, which were very high."

"Noted," she whispered, smiling. He liked how she smiled at him after several orgasms. It was true happiness. He'd never seen that with her before she was with him. "I love you," she whispered, watching him finish getting dressed.

Voldemort moved back to her, "Hermione, I'm never as far away as it feels," he kissed her sweetly and she moaned, enjoying it. "You'll know I'm back when the girl goes missing, okay?"

Hermione nodded and he smiled at her, "Go get some breakfast. You need nourishment after our workout."

"So do you," she grinned, watching him disappear. Though she might now be alone, she certainly didn't feel alone. Voldemort's presence was still there. She got dressed and magically made her bed, then headed into the living room. "Did you do the reading?"

"It's interesting. Why Egypt?"

"One of the oldest wizarding populations was there. Since it wasn't in South America, we decided Egypt would be a good bet. He's hoping we find something to narrow his search."

"Well with two of us part-time instead of just you part-time, it should be a bit easier. At the very least, one can read/translate and the other can analyze."

"That's what I'm thinking too," she nodded. "We should walk down for breakfast," she indicated the door. "Nice outfit."

Blaise looked down at his button-down print shirt and smirked, "My mum likes fashion."

"So does Voldemort," she nodded, "he bought me some things this summer."

"That explains your clothing. It's plain, but I can tell it's a higher quality than most people's wardrobes."

"He took me to a special location, we dressed the part. And when we were in South America he bought me a whole bunch more clothes. I couldn't turn him down. He seems to enjoy doing it. I think he looks at it as asserting his ownership of me."

"I can see that," Blaise nodded, opening the portal and exiting with her. "I have to admit, you're pretty smart."

"You're pretty smart too Blaise," she said, waiting for the Centaur to swing back into position. Blaise had hidden the book in his own things so that if anyone came looking for it it was hidden.

They walked down to the Great Hall together, Blaise holding the door for her before they parted and walked to their respective houses' tables. Hermione smiled at the first years as she walked by them. Next Friday was the first Quidditch game of the season between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron, "Harry, I have a bet with Blaise that Gryffindor will win on Friday. I have 5 galleons riding on this game. Do win."

"We'll win," Harry said, puffing his chest out. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sat down to eat. She was hungry. Voldemort always managed to leave her feeling both satisfied and starving.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I find Blaise underused in fanfiction. If he isn't the romantic lead, he's kind of like Lee Jordan. Not really more than a sidekick or mention. I find him to be interesting, and I think if he didn't have a stick shoved up his ass he would get along well with Hermione. Anyone who is reading Surprise Guest, my Hermione/George W. fic as well should know that I've been working on Chapter 4 today. I just want to upload this story too.**

**And yes I named Voldemort's owl Wonka, after Willy Wonka. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is still one of my favorite movies. Possibly my most favorite. **

* * *

After breakfast she went to the classroom where they were going to talk to all the prefects. Quidditch season was coming up fast, and that meant fights in the corridors. Blaise met her in the hall and they entered together. All the prefects were gathered. "The first Quidditch game of the season is next Friday. Now we all know, this means that the houses will be super competitive, and inevitably fights will break out," Hermione said.

"Hermione and I have discussed it with the heads of houses, and they've agreed to our plan. We will have a zero tolerance policy. If two houses are in the corridors fighting, they both get detentions. I don't care if they're your friends or you think one group started it. They all get detentions and lose house points. Twenty points each. We don't care if someone thinks it's unfair. Everyone that fights gets detention. If they're on their house teams, they get punished more severely," Blaise folded his arms.

"Detentions and suspensions from the team for team members. Express that clearly to your houses. I don't want to hear anyone saying, 'Well we didn't know'. That will not be an acceptable excuse. If teams are missing players, we don't care. House loyalties do not matter when it comes to the rules. That applies to everyone, be you Gryffindor or Slytherin." She looked at the Slytherin and Gryffindor prefects. They looked annoyed. "If you dislike this new policy, or find it unfair, take it up with Professor Dumbledore. He was the final approval after we got Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout to approve."

Blaise didn't smirk, but he wanted to. The looks on the Gryffindor faces were priceless. Hermione had been right. They weren't happy about that. He looked at Hermione briefly before speaking, "One last thing. The point of these four houses is that together they bring unity to the school. Hermione and I are a united front. All of you should be as well, regardless of your personal feelings about one another."

They sent them off and Blaise sighed, "Do you think they understand?"

"I want them to, but I doubt it," she answered. "Are you going into Hogsmeade today?"

"Yeah I think I might. Are you?"

"I want to stay here and study. But maybe you could bring me back some sweets from Honeydukes?"

"Yeah I can do that," he nodded. "Anything in particular?"

"Any good assortment would be fine. I'll get some coins in our rooms."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll walk you back."

* * *

Hermione studied the book that afternoon, taking notes and finding a few clues. She wrote three locations onto a piece of paper and summoned Wonka, sending him on his way. The book was indeed useful; Voldemort had been right. She decided to take a break and put it away in its hiding spot before heading out into the castle. Patrol wasn't something she hated. It didn't take all that long to take a stroll through Hogwarts, surprisingly. Content that the students were behaving themselves she went to the library. It would always be her favorite room in Hogwarts.

When Blaise returned near dinnertime she was in their rooms. He handed her a large bag of sweets, "You got your money's worth."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I found a few things in the book. I took notes so you could read on from there, and I sent him 3 new locations in Egypt. Maybe he'll find more clues. Hopefully he'll find what he's looking for."

"Make it easy on us," he smirked. "I wouldn't mind that."

"I wouldn't either," she nodded.

* * *

It was two weeks before Voldemort returned to England. When he did he wanted to go see Hermione but he knew he couldn't. He had work to do. He found Greyback and gave the order. Unharmed, but an abduction nevertheless. Voldemort sighed. He'd rather have Hermione than deal with his Death Eaters. He took several books from the library and gave out some orders. With his reptilian glamour on he was ready for the Weasley girl to arrive.

Ginny Weasley was shaking as she was brought to Voldemort. He looked as snakelike and evil as ever. He had a sick smile, "I enjoy it so when I get ahold of those that matter most to Potter. The Granger girl wasn't important enough to him. But you…" He touched her cheek, "He loves you. And I am so going to enjoy using that against him."

Hermione was finishing her rounds for the night when Harry ran to her, "Hermione! Ginny was kidnapped!"

"Wh-how?"

"I don't know. Please. We need help."

"How can I help though Harry? I can't speak about it because of the spell he cast on me and the oath."

"Do you remember where he held you?"

"No," she shook her head. "Harry, I don't know how I can help you. I can't say a word."

"If anything happens to her…I don't know what I'd do, Hermione. She means so much to me."

"If I could help you, I would. But Harry, are you going to treat her like you all treat me? Or is she treated differently?"

Harry looked down, "He can get to you, Hermione."

"He got to Ginny too," she said, walking away.

* * *

Voldemort was in her bedroom when she returned, "You took her," she said.

"Actually, Greyback did. I've tortured her a bit, and questioned her about Potter. Right now she's under lock and key, hidden by me. No one can find her. Do you want to get back in their good graces?"

"You want me to rescue her?"

"If you want to. You can't tell them anything, but you can use your knowledge to your own advantage."

"Is it bad that I don't want to?"

"No," he kissed her, "it makes you very sexy to me though."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was so…so very much Voldemort. Violence, pain, rage…they were turn-ons for him. She'd amused that fact on more than one occasion. She didn't know that being cold or selfish was a turn-on for him, though. She rather liked that knowledge. Knowing him was important. Hermione obediently pulled him to her, kissing him. "I love you."

"I know," he smiled, running his hands over her body, "I like you in your school uniform."

Hermione let him pull her underwear down, "What about the uniform?"

"Keep it on," his eyes lit with lust and she smiled. So that was his fantasy. Voldemort always surprised her.

She ran her hands over his chest, "Voldemort…what would it take to complete the fantasy for you?"

"Classroom," he responded. "With a very naughty student," he added, running his hands over her thighs.

"Well I can't change my bedroom but I bet you could arrange something yourself."

He smiled, "Yes. Can you get away for a couple hours?"

"Blaise will cover for me if you tell him to," she responded.

Once Zabini was informed they left, Voldemort taking her to a private hotel. He transformed the room into a classroom. The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, she realized. Well he was an expert at the Dark Arts and he'd wanted the job in the first place. He sat down in the front of the classroom at the teacher's desk, leaning back in the chair. She sat in one of the student desks. "Approach, Miss Granger."

Hermione obediently walked up to the desk. Voldemort leaned forward, "Do you understand why you're in detention with me?"

"Yes sir. But, sir, if I may…I really don't want this on my permanent record."

"How do you expect to get out of this?"

Hermione moved around the desk and sat on the edge of it, giving him a view of her thighs, "I can think of one way. It's not every day, after all, that I get to be alone with the sexiest professor in all of Hogwarts. That is, if you find me desirable," she gave him a small demure smile and he stood, moving against her. Hermione's hand unfastened his robe, "Do you find me desirable, Professor?"  
He placed her hand on his organ, "What do you think?" She grinned and he slid out of his robes, "Every day I see you sitting in class looking so delectably fuckable. I want you." His hands slid up her thighs and he smiled, "No underwear? How very naughty of you Miss Granger."

The charade went on for a bit before he finally couldn't take it anymore. When they finally kissed she moaned into his mouth and he forced her skirt up, burying himself inside of her. Hermione groaned and they fucked roughly to three orgasms before she pulled away, "Let's get back to Hogwarts. I don't want to be gone too long."

"Certainly," he cast the spell to return the room to its original state and picked up their clothes, wrapping his arm around her. They left.

Back at Hogwarts again Hermione pulled him into bed with her as she removed what clothing remained on them both. Voldemort wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep. Hermione snuggled against him as she slept. He felt so safe.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke to Voldemort's hands moving over her body in his sleep. She stretched and leaned up to kiss him, "Wake up my love. You're horny."

"I have you in bed. Of course I'm horny."

They made out until Hermione saw the clock. They'd slept in. "I have to go shower, Voldemort. Let me up."

"I guess I should check on my prisoner."

"How long are you keeping her?"

"Not too long," he responded, looking her over. "You sure you don't have time for…"

"Do you want me to sit in detention with Flitwick?"

"No," he shook his head, "that's _my_ fantasy."

Hermione kissed him, "I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll try to make it here. No promises." Hermione kissed him once more and left, walking into the bathroom. Voldemort removed his presence from her room and put on his glamour again. Now looking more like Voldemort, he smirked and Disapparated. He had a prisoner to get to.

Voldemort looked at the Weasley girl. She was cowering in fear. He had promised Hermione no rape and he intended to keep that promise. "Thanks to your knowledge of Potter he'll be easily found now when he's free of Hogwarts. And then I will destroy him." Ginny cowered further into the corner as Voldemort laughed maniacally. Hermione would be glad he kept his word. He got the feeling she didn't trust him when it came to these sorts of things.

Hermione finished classes and was summoned to Dumbledore's office. "Miss Granger, I daresay you're aware of what has happened to Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry cornered me and demanded I help him."

"He is noticeably upset. I worry for his well-being. Voldemort has struck where Harry is most vulnerable."

"I don't see how I can help. I haven't seen him since he returned me to Hogwarts. He just sends me things occasionally, to remind me that he can get to me."

"Is there anything you can tell us?"

"No," she shook her head, "he kept me in his rooms, away from his Death Eaters. Professor, I was only in one room. I didn't know where I was at all. I just know he stayed in that room around me frequently, getting into my head and taunting me that I could never use what he told me against him."

Dumbledore nodded. Hermione looked sad as she spoke about it. Poor girl. "He never forced himself on you, did he?"

"No. He told me he didn't rape." Well who knew he'd let her say that? Oh well. Hermione sighed, "Professor, I must go. I want to eat dinner before beginning my rounds."

"Certainly," he nodded, "I am sorry for what you went through."

"It did teach me that my friends and the Order don't look out for me like I'd expect them to," she said. Dumbledore nodded. He understood that. He'd said they needed to be more aggressive in looking for her, and in checking on her. He had been ignored, though. Their focus had been on Harry and Dumbledore had felt guilty ever since that he had not protected Hermione better. "If this is all, Professor, I'd like to go."

"Certainly," he nodded. "I am sorry we didn't care for you, Hermione."

"So am I," she said, walking out of the office. She made her rounds before walking back to her room. Back in her rooms she sighed. She wasn't sorry about that at all. She wanted Voldemort. And Voldemort wanted her. Badly. Ever since they'd first had sex, their relationship had become incredibly sexual. The long talks, the affectionate kisses, those happened much less now. But then, they didn't live together anymore. He saw her briefly, and their time was spent nude and united because the both of them missed that connection. Maybe tonight she'd get to ask him to just hold her, to snuggle with her. She put her books away. She'd studied enough for now. Hermione undressed, putting on her nightgown and her dressing gown. She exited to find Blaise returning. She tightened her dressing gown before asking, "Did you get a chance to finish your part of the book?"

"Yeah I have notes for you to look at," he entered his room and soon returned with the book and notebook they'd been writing in, "Not up for dinner in the hall?"

"I figured I'd take advantage of our ability to order in. The headmaster was questioning me about my abduction again and…I just couldn't deal with seeing anyone right now. I did my rounds and came back."

"If you need him here I'm sure he wouldn't object."

"He gets busy though and…well I don't want to distract him. He has alot of work to do." She took the book and sat down on the sofa, "You should go get some dinner Blaise."

"I will. It's not your fault, Hermione."

"What?"

"It's not your fault that the girl got taken. He's doing it to protect you."

"I know. And I'm glad. Once she's back she'll be the focus and they'll ease off of me. But…well for now the heat is on me. It's exhausting being asked questions that, even if I could answer them, I don't know the answers to."

Blaise left for dinner soon and Hermione ordered food to be brought up. Blaise was right. She did need her lover right now. Blaise and Voldemort were the only two people she knew that understood her. She waited for the food, enough for two people, to arrive before sliding her hand up her nightgown to reach the tattoo, caressing it and thinking of him.

Voldemort arrived within a minute, "What?"

"I…I need you here tonight. Just to hold me, please. Today…it wasn't a good day." She got up and walked to him, caressing his chest, "I ordered dinner for the two of us."

He looked at the food. It did look good. But it was the look in Hermione's eyes that caught him. She looked exhausted and sad. He never wanted her to be sad. Voldemort nodded, leaning in to kiss her sweetly, "I can take the night off," he sat down at the table across from her, piling food onto his plate. Hermione sighed in relief and sat down to eat. She was glad he was staying. Even if it was just for the food.

After dinner Hermione pulled him to the couch, snuggling against him, "I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he kissed the top of her head and held her. "Do you need me to do anything particular?"

"Can you hold me? I just…I need to be held. I want to feel like I have someone who cares about me."

"You do have someone who cares about you," he whispered, caressing her back gently. "I care about you," he rested his head against hers, "Don't you know that?"

"Lately all we do is fuck when we see one another."

"Well I can't be near you all the time, Hermione. You have school and I'm searching for immortality."

"Will you be here for awhile?"

"I'm not going to travel again until December. I think it's more fun when you go with me," he caressed her cheek and they kissed sweetly, "Do you like that idea?"

"Yes," she nodded, nuzzling his neck. He smelled good. "Thanks for this."

"I do want you to be content and happy," he said, rubbing her back. Hermione smiled, "Are you happy?"

"With you I am," she said. "Maybe we could have a bath together? I enjoyed that last time."

"Certainly," he nodded, letting her get up. She picked up the book, "Have you two been studying it?"

"Yes," she nodded, "We've been taking turns and going over one another's notes. We don't want to send you somewhere unnecessarily."

Voldemort smirked. Good. They were doing well together then. Now in the bathroom he stripped down and climbed into her tub. Hermione entered and removed her dressing gown and nightgown, climbing in with him. He massaged her back and shoulders, "Hopefully soon we'll find it. Then my search will be over."

"Wh-what happens then?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you're immortal, what will happen?"

"I'll live forever."

"But what about…what about me?"

"When the time comes your work will be rewarded," he answered, intentionally being as cryptic as he could.

"Will you let me go?"

"If that's what you want your reward to be, that would be feasible." Hermione's heart dropped. Why would she want to be free of him? She loved him! She closed her eyes and lowered her head. Voldemort was surprised when she was quiet for several minutes. She had indicated she wanted to talk to him and here she was, silent. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I-I love you and you don't…you don't even return a small portion of those emotions. You just want me for your own purposes and then when you're done to hell with me."

"I never said that," he frowned, "I like having you around. If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now."

"But you don't want me like I want you!" She pulled away from him, moving off of his lap.

"Hermione, I've lived over 70 years with no emotions. Suddenly, recently, I began to feel for the very first time. You seem to expect more from me than I can give so far. Hermione I do want you. You should be able to feel that," he caressed her cheek, "you should be able to see it."

She wanted to believe him. But he used everyone for his own ends. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. Voldemort sighed. Constantly proving his desire for her was frustrating. "How many times do I have to tell you that I want you, Hermione? How many times will be enough for you to understand that I am not using you? Tell me and I'll say it that many times."

"Voldemort…" Just as she was about to lean in to kiss him his head lifted, "What?"  
"I have to go. Emergency." He climbed out of the tub and found his clothes, "The Order is attacking one of my secret bases. Must be looking for the girl." He looked at her before casting the glamour and Disapparating. Hermione sighed and looked at the water. She hated it when things were left open-ended like that. She felt insecure about him now.

* * *

**A/N- Oh Voldemort. He and Hermione don't seem to communicate very well do they?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Nope, still don't own Harry Potter. And I can't and don't make money from this. **

* * *

When he finally could return after making the Order turn tail and flee, capturing three of its members in the process, Hermione was already in bed asleep. He stripped down and climbed into her bed. Hermione immediately moved against him, whimpering. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

Voldemort touched her cheek and she woke, shaking, "V-Voldemort?"

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

"N-no," she whispered, snuggling against him, "I had a nightmare," she said. He kissed her, "You came back."

"I said I would hold you tonight, Hermione. I intend to stay here and do just that."

"You have your boxers on," she said, looking up at him confused.

"You said you wanted me to just hold you," he kissed her again, softly. "Do you feel better now?"

"Now that you're here," she nodded. He smiled and they kissed lazily for a bit. When they finally stopped she snuggled against him and closed her eyes. He felt so safe. So protective. She loved that feeling. She never felt it during the day. Hermione didn't feel like sleeping though. She felt safe with him but in her mind he wouldn't be there.

Voldemort knew she wasn't asleep. He mumbled a spell and the bath filled. He mumbled another and candles glowed in the bathroom. "Hermione? Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Let's go take a bath," he got up and picked her up, "you can massage me since I massaged you earlier."

"Okay," she nodded, letting him carry her out of the room and into her bathroom. They climbed into the tub and she rubbed his back. He was very tense. "What happened at your base?"

"I caught three Order members. As soon as I arrived they all turned tail and ran. Cowards." Voldemort sighed. Hermione felt good. "That feels great."

"I love you," she whispered. "We never got to finish our talk."

"That's true."

"I….I'm…I'm confused, Voldemort. When we were together, alone, this summer everything was great. But then we came back and you left and I was left here alone…It's hard, remembering how it was this summer. How good it was. And you are impossible to read. I never know when you're playing with someone's emotions and when you're being sincere. I love you Voldemort. And part of me says you can never feel for me what I feel for you."

"If you want your reward to be leaving me, that's fine. Your reward will be whatever you wish."

"Even if that reward is you letting me go?"

Voldemort didn't respond. Hermione let the question go. He'd respond in time. "If that's what you want," he whispered finally.

"Is it what you would want?"

"I just want to be immortal," he said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Liar," she called him out, "you don't want me to leave you."

"No I don't," he whispered. "Everyone always leaves me. You're the first that hasn't, even though I've given you the most freedom. I want you to stay with me. Forever."

Hermione moved around to face him and kissed him fiercely. She knew he was still experiencing things for the first time. Emotions were as foreign to him as torture and violence were to her. They made out and she finally stroked him, "I want you inside me."

"I like the sound of that," he kissed her and they got out of the tub, drying off and moving to the bed. He lay down on it and she lowered herself onto him. Both of them groaned and she leaned down, kissing him wildly as he thrust into her. Hermione always felt so good to him. He could not tire of her body against his. They fucked slowly, but both felt the intense pleasure of their coupling. "Mine," he gasped as they got closer to his orgasm.

"Yes," she moved her mouth to his neck, sucking and licking it. He groaned and climaxed. Hermione came as well, biting his shoulder when she did. He hissed at the sudden pain and when they both finally came down from their high she saw the bite mark she'd left on him. She'd never marked him before. He marked her all the time, always where it would be hidden. This mark would not be hidden though. His shirt would still show it. She blushed, "Sorry."

"I'm not opposed to being marked by you on occasion," he shrugged, kissing her. "Time to get some sleep, my sweet." Hermione nodded and shifted to get comfortable, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Last night she had feared falling asleep, but when she woke the next morning she felt refreshed and very happy. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before getting up, "I love you."

"I know," he mumbled, eyes still closed. "What time is it?"

"7:30," she answered, sliding her dressing gown on. Hogwarts was so chilly now that winter had come early. "Do you want to shower with me? It'll help me warm up."

"I know how to warm you up," he smirked, opening his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and walked into the bathroom, "How long should I keep the girl?"

"Not as long as you kept me," she answered, satisfied when he joined her in the shower, "please come here as often as you can."

"I'll make sure of it," he said, kissing her. Hermione smiled into the kiss. She liked this side of him.

Their shower was non-sexual, and after they were clean and dried off he kissed her goodbye and took the notes she and Blaise had made before Disapparating. Hermione finished gathering her things and went down to breakfast with Blaise. She would never have thought they would become such good friends. They chatted as they entered the Great Hall before they said goodbye to one another. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table near the first years, as she always did. They talked about their studies and she helped them with their homework if they needed assistance. Hermione liked the first years. It was nice, being appreciated and admired for your intellect. The only other person to ever do so was Voldemort.

* * *

School that day was business as usual. Hermione walked to Potions with Blaise, both having stopped to pick up their potions books in their room before walking down together as always. "I bet you're going somewhere exotic for winter break, huh Blaise?"

"Yeah, the Caribbean. What about you?"

"A certain someone wants to take me with him on a surprise vacation."

"And he won't tell you where?"

"Says he likes whisking me off my feet," she shrugged, "and he likes trying to impress me."

"A tall order for someone of your intellect."

"Not that big," she mumbled to him. "Anyway, I like letting him try to impress me." They sat down inside the classroom, next to each other. They were lab partners in Potions. She liked working with Blaise. They worked cleanly and quickly together. Blaise liked having Hermione as his lab partner. She was the most brilliant student of their year. That helped alot.

* * *

When class ended they walked until Harry stopped her, "Hermione? Umm, I wondered if I could talk to you."

"Sure Harry. What is it?"

"D-do you…do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I met him this summer while I was abroad. He's very wealthy, and from Italy." She and Voldemort had created a cover story, if the need arose. Blaise thought it was hilarious. Voldemort had created a fantasy tale for Hermione to tell. Moonlit night, gondola ride…the sweetness was so thick you could pour it on waffles. Hermione told Harry the tale as he walked with her back toward her rooms.

"Sounds like a great guy."

"He is," she nodded, "he doesn't care about anything to do with Voldemort, and he makes me happy. We talk all the time and when the time comes, I'm going to see him for Christmas. It's great. I can stay away from England and Voldemort and have a real relationship with a man I like."

"He's older?"

"Yes."

Harry nodded as they walked, "Are you happy with him?"

"Yes. Why the questions?"

"I heard you talking to Zabini…well I still worry about you. I want to know you're happy, and safe."

"I'm very safe when I'm with him. Actually, I feel safest when I'm with him," she smiled.

"Just…can you tell me if Voldemort hurt you when he kidnapped you?"

"He told me he doesn't rape. And no, he never hurt me. Mostly he just taunted me. I can't give you specifics though."

"Do you think she's safe?"

"Well as safe as you can be when you're kidnapped by him." Harry looked at her worriedly, "Harry, he's unpredictable. But based on my time with him, I think Ginny is relatively safe."

Harry smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry he took you, Hermione."

"I'm…well I'm not. I met Ezio, after all. I can't imagine not knowing him. He's so fantastic. If I hadn't left the country this summer to be away from Voldemort, I never would have met him."

Harry nodded, "I guess I can understand that. Hopefully we find her soon. I don't know what he'll do with her when he's done with her."

Hermione stayed silent. She didn't want to say anything about that. Voldemort would release Ginny when he was ready. Once she entered her rooms she started her homework. If Voldemort came she wanted to have time to be with him, not be studying during it.

* * *

**A/N- Confession time. When I wrote this fic I was playing Assassin's Creed II for the first time. I really liked the name Ezio. So that became Voldemort's name when Hermione wants to introduce him to others. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- In this chapter, Voldemort gets to play a bit of a hero for a change. **

* * *

Voldemort didn't return for the next four days. It was the start of the weekend, and the day of a Quidditch game, that he appeared as she woke. "You're here?"

"I wanted you to know, I released her. I left the doors open so she could escape. I figured it'd be suspicious if I just returned her like I had you." Hermione sighed and he sat on the foot of her bed, running his hand over her blanket-covered leg, "How have you been?"

"Studying. I have an exam on Monday."

"So will you be too busy for…us?"

"I think I can find some time to spend with you," she smiled, reaching for him. He kissed her and she moaned into it. He tasted so good. She let him move on top of her and begin a makeout session. She'd missed him too.

When he finally pulled away for breath he whispered, "Let's shower together."

"I want a bath instead," she responded, "Tonight, you and me alone. I'll order up a large dinner and we can eat, then enjoy a nice hot bath and a long, passionate lovemaking session in bed."

"I like the sound of that," he admitted. "How about 8pm? I have to order my Death Eaters regarding a few things."

"Sounds okay to me," she nodded, smiling at him. "Be careful," she whispered.

He caressed her cheek and kissed her again, "I always am."

The game that day was Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. Hermione was glad it didn't take too long for Slytherin to flatten them. She had alot of studying to do before her date tonight. Blaise had arranged the schedule so that Hermione would have less nighttime rounds and she was glad for that. She wanted uninterrupted time with Voldemort. She sensed Voldemort would want it too.

* * *

When Voldemort arrived she was more than ready for him. He smiled. She looked so sexy in anything she wore. But tonight she wore a slinky little dress she'd bought in Brazil and he could already feel an erection forming. "Hermione…."

"I take it you like this?" She grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

He groaned into her mouth and they kissed enthusiastically, Voldemort's hands moving over her body gently. "You feel so good," he whispered.

Hermione smiled and pulled away, "We need to eat. We'll need the energy later," she touched him gently, "I like this."

"You're so sexy in that dress," he mumbled.

"First food, then us," she promised. They ate together, Voldemort very eager to get her nude and underneath him.

Hermione watched him as they ate. He was very horny right now. She could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. She rather liked that. Dessert was taunting her, but she wanted him much more. The chocolate covered strawberries had to wait, she decided. She'd missed him too much. Hermione placed the dishes near the fire and he grabbed her, pulling her flush against him as he kissed her hungrily. Hermione moaned into his mouth, her hands moving over his chest before wrapping around his neck as he picked her up to go to her bedroom. "I can't believe I held out this long," he mumbled, placing her down and feasting his eyes on her before mumbling the spell to remove their clothes. She pulled Voldemort down onto the bed with her, gasping as he pressed into her harder than she expected. What surprised her the most was that she actually liked it. As the pain eased she wanted more. She wondered if he had intended that. Knowing him, he probably had. They fucked, hard and fast, Hermione crying out her orgasm when she came. Voldemort held out a bit longer but she began tightening around him rhythmically, which made him cum sooner than he'd have liked. "Vixen," he gasped as he collapsed on top of her.

"Usually we cum together," she said, panting.

"We haven't fucked like that before though," he mumbled, rolling off of her. "Bath?"

"That sounds good," she nodded. She watched him get up before speaking, "Umm, do you prefer sex that way?"

"It's the way I've always had sex before you," he answered, not looking at her as he went to the bathroom to fill the bathtub.

Hermione frowned. He always did that. Expose himself a little, then flee the scene. She sighed and got up, entering the bathroom nude. She ran her hands over his back, "You didn't answer my question, Voldemort."

"Drop it."

She kissed the back of his neck, "I can't and you know it. I'm a know-it-all," she slid her arms around him and ran her hands up and over his chest, "Voldemort, do you prefer having sex roughly like that over the way we usually make love?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"I thought tonight would be gentle, tender…that was anything but. If you don't know if you prefer it hard or gentle, why be so rough with me?"

"You were too sexy in that dress," he mumbled. He knew it was a weak answer. But he really didn't have a better one. Hermione wanted him to think about things and Voldemort didn't want to. He just wanted to enjoy the time he got to spend with her.

"Voldemort…"

He turned to face her, "I don't want to think tonight. I want to just enjoy a relaxing evening full of sex and touching with my lover. Is that too much to ask you for, Hermione?"

She blinked before saying, "No, no it's not. But Voldemort…I've never felt you that roughly before."

"Did you like it?"

"It hurt," she whispered, "I…pain isn't a source of pleasure for me."

"Then you picked the wrong boyfriend," he muttered, beginning to feel worse as the conversation continued.

"If I recall correctly, I didn't have a choice. I still don't." Voldemort's face turned ashen and he left the bathroom, mumbling the spell to redress. "Voldemort!"

"You said all you needed to," he said, feeling a strange ache in his chest as he spoke, "goodbye Hermione." He Disapparated.

Immediately she touched her tattoo, trying to get him to come back. It was in vain. Voldemort didn't return that evening. Or the next. Or the next. For the next month he was gone. Christmas break approached quickly and Hermione hadn't even heard from him. Not an owl, not a pop-in. Nothing. Hermione didn't understand why he had suddenly decided to cut off all communication with her. She knew she'd upset him, probably hurt him. But to not talk to her at all? It wasn't as though they'd fought. They'd just been talking. He still communicated with Blaise, though it was strictly business-related.

* * *

Hermione packed up her trunk and sighed. She didn't have a clue as to where she was spending Christmas. If he was at the station she supposed she'd go with him. But when she arrived at King's Crossing, Voldemort was nowhere to be seen inside or outside. She sighed and hailed a cab, heading toward Diagon Alley. At least there she could get a room. She entered the Alley after putting her trunk in a room she'd rented in the Leaky Cauldron. She walked around the alley and suddenly found herself cornered by three strange men, "You shouldn't walk alone out here, girly. It's not safe."

The man in the middle chuckled, "All sorts wander the alley nowadays."

The last man reached out to touch her, "Lucky we're here to protect you."

Hermione backed into a corner and reached for her wand, which they snatched from her. Now shaking, she reached into her robes only to have them grab her hands and hold them above her head. She closed her eyes and thought of Voldemort. If only he were here. If only she hadn't upset him, knowing that he was so emotionally unstable. If only she'd just let him have that night of sex and romance, rather than questioning him. She'd give anything to be with him right now, have him at her side. Her eyes jolted open when one man's hand slid up her thigh. Suddenly a loud crack was heard followed by what sounded like hissing. Hermione was suddenly released and fell down onto the brick road, blinking through her tears to see what had happened. The three men were lying on the ground, grossly contorted and very, very dead. She lifted her head to see a large hooded figure move towards her, "Hermione," her name came off his lips in a gentle, smooth caress.

Hermione let him help her up and immediately wrapped her arms around him, crying into his oversized robes, "Y-you came."

"There will always be more than one way for you to contact me," Voldemort rubbed her back, "you'll catch cold. Let's go someplace warmer."

"Where?"

"I'm thinking Italy," he answered. "I will arrange for your things to join us," he held onto her tightly and they Disapparated.

* * *

They arrived in the entryway of the Italian mansion. He removed his robes and she saw that he hadn't had his glamour on. Voldemort ran his hands over her arms, "You're so cold, Hermione. You need a warm bath."

"J-join me?" She looked up at him, her eyes belying her fear of being alone right now.

"I suppose I should wash myself of the grime I no doubt have on me from killing your attackers."

Soon enough Hermione was in a warm bath, watching Voldemort strip down and join her. She moved to his embrace, nuzzling him. He felt so safe. So strong. So…so good. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered.

"It is my role in life, I've found."

"I'm sorry for…for what I said."

"Hermione, don't," he caressed her cheek, "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to enjoy having you in my arms again, right where you belong."

Hermione smiled weakly. That was nice to hear. She'd missed him, and had hoped that he would not be with another. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Voldemort…I just have to ask. Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," he ran his hand over her back, "I wasn't mad at you."

"You were upset."

"Well how would you feel if I told you that I didn't choose you and that I didn't have a choice?"

Hermione nodded and snuggled close, "I'm sorry. I…I understand how that sounded. I didn't mean it, Voldemort. Not like that."

"It hurt," he whispered, "I…I felt hurt. My chest literally ached when you said that."

Hermione leaned up and kissed his cheek, "You're experiencing more emotions than I would have expected."

"What was it?"

"Heartbreak," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him. Voldemort moaned into her mouth and his hands moved as she shifted herself, "Voldemort…"

"What?"

"I think we're overdue for some makeup sex," she stroked him, enjoying the feel of him getting hard courtesy of her ministrations. "Should we go to the bed?"

"I don't care," he growled as his mouth moved to her throat, "your call."

"Let's go to bed," she dug her hand into his hair, "you're so sexy my love."

"Mine," he growled as he stood, mumbling a spell to dry them once they were out of the tub. She pulled him into the bed with her and he entered her easily thrusting slowly, much to Hermione's satisfaction. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, her hips lifting to change the position. He fell forward and they kissed deeply, Hermione moaning into his mouth as her hands explored his body.

* * *

Later as they lay in bed in a long overdue embrace Hermione spoke up, "Santa must have received my letter."

"Oh?"

"I asked for my boyfriend back," she whispered. He smirked and they kissed, which led to another round of lovemaking. He was glad she wanted him still. He'd worried about what to do if she no longer did. They then fell asleep, the both of them quite exhausted from their day.

The next morning Voldemort woke first. He was glad she hadn't dumped him. He'd worried about that. Relationships were so foreign to him, he didn't really understand the difference between rejection and disagreement. When it came to power he might have taken her virginity, but Hermione was the one who understood human emotions. She dictated their relationship because he didn't really know how to have one. He looked at her. She looked so peaceful. When he'd sensed she was in danger yesterday he'd acted without thinking. Now there were three dead bodies in Diagon Alley. He was certain he'd masked his magic by casting the spells he had; but he'd acted so hurriedly he felt uncomfortable about it. Yet looking at her, he didn't regret it. Hermione would always be safe so long as he was around. No one could ever hurt her. He suddenly realized he finally had a weakness. Hermione. He sat up in bed, his breath suddenly coming in short gasps.

Hermione woke, confused to hear him struggling to breathe, "Voldemort? What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath, "I…you're my Achilles' heel."

She ran her hand over his back, "It's okay, Voldemort. We'll find you immortality."

"That's not what I meant, Hermione." She frowned in confusion and he explained, "If my enemies took you, abducted you, placed you in harm's way…I would have to act. I have no choice in the matter, I must protect you. They could use that…they could use you against me."

"But no one knows about us but Blaise."

"Hermione…" he shook his head. She didn't understand. "If they found out, you would be more heavily guarded than anything else in this world. I would have to kill Potter and everyone else just to protect you. I can't trust that they wouldn't harm you, not if they know how long you've been my lover and helping me search for immortality. They wouldn't understand coercion, especially since that part of our relationship has long since come to an end." Hermione leaned up and kissed him, "I can't let anything happen to you."

"Well then we better find immortality while I'm still here with you. That way no one can use me against you," she kissed him again, "but first I want you."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled into the kiss. She was very good at assuaging him.

* * *

They spent the days leading up to Christmas finessing their search. Hermione looked at him, "It looks like the North is our best option."

He nodded. Translating the Atlantis book had been difficult, but he'd found enough other texts that referenced their language for Hermione and Zabini to translate it. Atlantis was long gone, but their secrets were not. They knew exactly where to look for the sacred immortality giving vessel. After Christmas Zabini would join them and they would head to the North. Hermione looked at the clock. It was Christmas Eve already. Tomorrow they would wake up to Christmas Day. "This will be my second Christmas without my parents."

"Do you want to spend Christmas with them?"

"Yes," she whispered, "I miss them. I keep staying away from them but…I miss them."

Voldemort caressed her cheek, "If you wish, you can go today to be with them."

Hermione grinned and hugged him, "Thank you," she whispered before pulling away and running upstairs to pack. Voldemort sighed. Caring about Hermione seemed to lead to an awful lot of pain and hurt. He put together the books they would need. At least he could have that ready.

Once she'd finished packing she returned to the library. Voldemort was looking outside. "Voldemort? What clothes do you want to wear while we're in England?"

"Huh?" he turned, confused.

"Well you're coming with me right? You said you didn't trust the Order not to try anything and that I was your weak spot. I figured that meant you'd come too. I'm sure my parents would love to meet Ezio, my hot Italian boyfriend."

He smiled and moved to her, "I suppose I should protect you. Especially since you feel so good against me," he kissed her and she moaned into his mouth, returning the kiss with pleasure. Merlin he was such a good kisser.

"Good," she finally whispered when she'd pulled away. "I love you."

"I know," he smiled. "I guess we should go pack for me, huh?"

"Yes," she nodded, pulling him upstairs with her.

* * *

**A/N- Voldemort's starting to feel emotions! **


	11. Chapter 11

Voldemort was welcomed by the Grangers, who seemed surprised at his appearance. He thought they recognized him but Hermione quickly put that thought to rest when she explained she'd never come home with a man before. Of course, he should have known that. Perhaps they were surprised he was handsome. Hermione never let him out of her sight, holding his hand or sitting against him the entire evening. He couldn't complain about that. When it came time for bed Hermione's mother expressed regret that Hermione's relatives were in the two guest rooms they had in their house and that there was no room for 'Ezio'. Hermione interceded, "Mum, we're…we're a couple. We can sleep together. I miss him anyway, not being near him when I'm at Hogwarts." Hermione kissed his cheek, "Do you want to share my bed?"

"I suppose I could be agreeable to that," he mumbled. They kissed sweetly and she led him upstairs to her bedroom, "Can I get laid here or is that not feasible?"

"Definitely feasible," she whispered, smiling as he cast the spells to prevent sound from escaping. That was always a good thing. They got very loud when they were together.

The next morning she woke nude and underneath him, his erection poking into her hip. "Horny?"

Always when I'm with you," he grinned. Hermione spread her legs and he slid into her, "You feel so good, always."

Hermione kissed him, "So do you."

They made love before taking a shower together. When they were finished they dressed, Hermione buttoning up Voldemort's shirt slowly, leaving a few buttons undone. He'd explained away the accent with a story about his parents sending him to school in England and that he traveled often. He added that in Italy, his accent was strong but in England his English accent came through more.

* * *

They went down for breakfast, Voldemort acting his role of doting boyfriend very well. Hermione was glad he was there. She didn't think the holiday would be as enjoyable without him. Presents were a problem, since the two of them hadn't talked about gift exchanging. Hermione said that her present was having him here and it was all she wanted. Voldemort hadn't even bought her a birthday present, since he'd been in Egypt at the time. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered, "I owe you two presents now."

"Do not," she kissed him and he closed his eyes, enjoying the brief kiss. When Hermione pulled away she shifted to sit against him. His arms moved around her automatically and she was glad. She liked the closeness. Their relationship had been a struggle from the very start, but she knew what she wanted now. And so did Voldemort. She was certain of that.

* * *

When they finally made it to the North Voldemort was anxious. Hermione watched him pace. She and Blaise had hit an impasse, and Voldemort couldn't discern how to enter the mountain where immortality was hidden either. Ever since that realization this afternoon he'd been pacing and on edge. She wanted to calm him down but didn't know how to make him do so, short of stripping her clothes off to seduce him. She bundled up and walked out of the inn they were staying in toward the mountain. She couldn't watch him be on edge anymore. Hermione looked at the mountain. They knew the entrance was here. They just didn't know how to open it. She touched the mountain. If she could figure it out, then he'd get to be immortal and he'd relax. She wanted him to relax.

She brushed some snow away. It looked like there was some writing in the mountain. It was very subtle, and barely legible. She looked around before mumbling a spell to make the writing clearer. It glowed and she stared at it closely. It was Atlantean. She grinned. This would help. She needed help translating them. She pulled out the guide she'd written only to hear someone coming. She turned to see Voldemort, "Are you going to pace out here?"

"I wanted to make sure you're safe," he said, looking at the glowing letters, "did you find something?"

"Yes, I think so."

Hermione translated the writing, mumbling the Atlantean word. The mountain shook and Voldemort pulled her away from it, watching as the mountain suddenly opened up. "You did it," he whispered.

"Let's go in," she said, moving toward the opening. Voldemort drew his wand and mumbled the spell to light it, entering the mountain ahead of her. They weren't far in when the mountain's interior suddenly lit up. "The Atlanteans must have warded this to be welcoming when someone who could break the code entered."

"For such a smart civilization they died stupidly," he muttered.

"Well we can't all be brilliant like you," she rolled her eyes. Voldemort turned and she ran into him, "Wha-"

"You're smarter than I am. You solved this." She smiled at him and they kissed before she pulled away, "Let's lead on."

Voldemort walked through the corridors with her until they reached a fork. He cast a quick spell before taking the left path, Hermione following him closely. "What if we get lost or stuck?"

"A risk worth taking," he muttered. They walked on before coming to a large metal door. Voldemort touched it and pulled his hand away, cursing. "It burned me."

"Maybe you need a pure heart," she smirked.

"This isn't some Muggle fairy tale," he rolled his eyes, "such things are irrelevant." Voldemort cast Aguamenti, watching the water douse the door. He touched the door again and it opened. "Here we go."

They entered and found themselves in a chamber with a large chalice in the middle on an altar. "We found it," she smiled.

"Yes we did," Voldemort carefully moved toward it, cautious of any traps. He reached the chalice unharmed and she followed his footsteps to move up to it next to him. "There's a piece of parchment."

She read it carefully. "It says that it will grant immortality to those that drink it. There's a warning though. It's irreversible and upon drinking it you'll…you'll change."

"How?"

"It doesn't say," she looked at him, "Voldemort…what if you don't want me anymore?"

"That's impossible," he ran his hand over her ass, "I will always desire you."

Voldemort picked up the chalice and it filled. Hermione ran her hand over his back, "Voldemort…"

"It will be fine, Hermione." He leaned in and kissed her before pulling away and drinking from the cup. He drained it and collapsed. Hermione dropped to her knees and took his head in her hands. He wasn't breathing.

"V-Voldemort! Voldemort! Wake up!" She could feel herself shaking in fear. If he were dead…

"He'll wake in time," a voice said from the far corner of the room. Hermione looked up to see a ghost emerging from the shadows. "I am the guardian of this place. My name is Titan."

"Titan…what just happened?"

"He drank from the cup. He is now shifting."

"Shifting?"

"Between mortality and immortality. The human body is not adept at surviving for eternity. You must undergo a change."

"So he won't look the same," she held onto Voldemort's body, "is that what you're saying?"

"He will still look the same as he did just before he drank it. The interior of the body will be slightly different. Stronger, more capable. Not weak. Once the process is done he'll wake."

"If the people of Atlantis could become immortal why were you wiped out?"

"Those that are immortal can change their appearance at will. Those that survived have changed their appearance one lifetime to the next to avoid detection. Only a handful escaped though. The rest are on the sea floor in our country's grave."

Hermione looked at Voldemort. He moved and she caressed his cheek, "Wake up, my love."

Voldemort's eyes opened and she smiled at him. He sat up, leaning against the altar, "I…I feel different."

"But you're you, right?"

"Yes. I'm Lord Voldemort. You're Hermione Granger. My very sexy, provocative lover."

Hermione smiled and kissed him, "I thought I'd lost you."

"I told you, it will never happen." He stood up and they kissed again, "Now, I owe you a reward."

"I want you," she said, pulling him against her and kissing him. Voldemort couldn't refuse that. He mumbled the spell and their clothes were gone, the couple fucking against the wall of the chamber. He came inside of her quickly, Hermione tightening around him and climaxing as well.

They were panting against one another when the ghost spoke, "There is a side-effect to being immortal."

Voldemort lifted his head, "Who the devil are you?"

"An Atlantean ghost," Hermione said, glad Voldemort was covering her body. "What side-effect?"

"Having children. Those with immortality cannot bear or produce children. That way you can't populate the world with only your offspring."

"I never wanted kids anyway," Voldemort said.

Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. She'd never thought of having kids, but she liked having the option. If he couldn't, and she wanted to be with him, then she couldn't have children. Voldemort mumbled the spell to redress them and they searched for their wands. Once they found them he sat down, his back against the wall. Hermione sat next to him. The ghost had vanished. "I love you," she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, one day I might want kids and you…you can't."

"Hermione, that can be overcome. Their magic was very…basic. They didn't know how to conquer such problems. That's why they got wiped out."

"What…how can you fix it?"

"A Philosopher's Stone," he answered. "It's a very simple solution. You might have been looking at how to make me immortal but I was looking at what would happen if I became immortal. I figured out how to read the texts as well. And I stole Flamel's notes after he died. I can make a Philosopher's Stone."

Hermione felt relieved that he could fix it. And to boot, Voldemort had thought about a future with her. The possibility of children. He really, really did want a future with her. "Now I owe you a reward, my pet. What is it that you want?"

"I just want you. Other than that you could end the Death Eaters."

"I could make you immortal too. Then I'd know you were safe, able to take care of yourself. And I could have you for all time."

"What if I don't want to be immortal?"

"I could always just take over the world and rule for all time," he shrugged.

"Very sneaky," she mumbled.

He grinned and nodded, "I always have been. So will you become immortal? For me?"

She thought about it before asking, "You swear you'll end the Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

She finally nodded, "Yes I will."

"Perfect," he grinned, getting up and taking the cup and handing it to her, "You'll never regret it, Hermione."

"I know I won't," she smiled at him, "because you can feel now. And…and you do care very much for me." She drank from the cup and soon collapsed. He caught her and held her until she woke several minutes later.

When Hermione woke she and Voldemort fucked again before they left. When they returned to the inn Blaise was waiting, "You took a long time."

"We were successful," Voldemort answered, "Hermione's already told me her reward. Now you can have yours," he cast a spell and Blaise's hands flew to his groin. "You can check it out in the bathroom boy." Blaise bolted to see his now fully functioning penis. Hermione looked at Voldemort, "I will keep your promise. After a few more capers. I need to make sure no one knows about our immortality. Okay?"

Hermione nodded, "I can accept that. Just…try not to kill anyone?"

"Well I can't guarantee that," he caressed her cheek, "but we'll see."


	12. Chapter 12

When Hogwarts classes began again she and Blaise were back at school, acting as though nothing had changed. Well, except now Blaise wanted sex. He had more women in his bed than Hermione would ever have expected. But then, Voldemort had fixed it so Blaise couldn't have sex for a very long time. She understood wanting to and being unable to, even if hers was just Voldemort being gone. As for her, Voldemort was with her almost every night, making her scream his name as they fucked. He was so much more passionate now than he was before. She wondered why, but decided not to question the lust and passion he felt for her. She was enjoying it too much.

Voldemort looked at the old house of his father. It was believed to be haunted. He wished it had changed. That it had become the home of new families. "I thought I'd find you here," Voldemort smiled at the familiar voice. Of course.

"Dumbledore," he turned and the old man tilted his head to look at him. "I know, I look different. I didn't want to attract attention."

"Shall we talk, Tom?"

"About what?"

"Miss Granger," he answered, "and your nightly trips to Hogwarts."

Voldemort nodded and they entered the old house. "How long have you known?"

"Not very long. Only when you began coming every night did I become curious. I asked a house elf to check and they confirmed a man was sharing Hermione's bed. I knew it could only be you. No one else can get into Hogwarts. How did you break the wards?"

"My blood," he answered. "Salazar flows through me. The castle recognizes that. I used it to my advantage to see her. I altered the wards to recognize me each time; to let me enter."

"Yet you never try to kill me or Harry."

"No need. Besides, I'm not there for you."

"No you're there for her. I daresay you're the 'Ezio' she refers to?"

"Of course. No one gets her but me."

"She's your lover."

"She is."

"For how long?"

"Since this summer," he answered, shrugging. "I don't see why that matters."

"Did you ask for her?"

"No," he looked the old man over, "I learned Dolohov wanted her for a revel. I decided I wanted her."

"To save her?" Dumbledore was surprised.

"Yes. I do try to stop the revels when I know of them. But I knew I couldn't just say no. She was Potter's best friend. So I said I wanted her. Dolohov figured he would gain favor by giving her to me. So I got her. Didn't intend to keep her but she's smart and very useful to have around."

"Which explains why you let her return to her schooling. I presume she helped you find immortality," Albus cast a spell to light the fire, "why did she help you?"

"She loves me," he shrugged. "She wants me around."

Albus shook his head, "That doesn't sound like Hermione."

"She's not the little girl you recall."

"I could take her from you, hide her."

"I'll always find her Albus. If that means killing you or others to get to her so be it," Voldemort felt the anger growing. Take Hermione? Not a chance. He wouldn't let it happen. "She belongs to me."

"Does she know this?"

"She has from the start," he watched the old man, "don't even think of taking her from me."

"I wouldn't. But because it would hurt her, not you. She wants you, whether it's good or not is irrelevant. I let her down by not searching tirelessly for her when she was kidnapped. I won't let her down again by taking her away from the one man who has protected her."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar," Albus smirked, "you killed three men to protect her."

"I made sure my signature was wiped from their bodies."

"I saw you kill them. I would have stepped in had you not. She was glad to see you. Glad to have you there to protect her. I hadn't seen her light up like that in almost a year. You make her happy."

"Of course I do," Voldemort rolled his eyes. He glanced at the clock. He was now late. "I must go to her now."

Albus looked at him, "I'd say don't hurt her but I can't stop you from doing that."

"I would never hurt her," Voldemort said as he stood, "She is mine. I have always taken care of what is mine."

"And she will stand by as you kill her friends?"

"She and I have already discussed it. We compromised. She helped me, I'm going to end the Death Eaters. After I finagle one last thing."

"Kill Harry?"

"I'm so far beyond Potter now," Voldemort looked at Dumbledore, "I don't need him. Or you. I have what I've long wanted. And I got a lover in the exchange. Not bad for a Dark Despot. Now my lover is waiting and I'd hate to upset her or make her worry."

Dumbledore watched him Disapparate and sighed once he'd left. What did he have planned? And why did Dumbledore believe him?

* * *

"You're late," Hermione said. "I was worried."

"So sorry my pet," he caressed her cheek and kissed her. Hermione moaned into his mouth and they fell into the bed. He grabbed his wand and warded her rooms before entering her, Hermione's body thrusting up against him. "Mine," he growled.

"Forever," she gasped, pulling his head to hers and kissing him hungrily.

After their climax Hermione nuzzled his neck and sighed in contentment. Voldemort rolled onto his back and she moved to him, "My plans are nearly set to fall into place."

"So soon you'll be done?"

"Yes," he nodded.

Hermione smiled. "What's your big final plan?"

"Can't tell you," he caressed her cheek, "besides, there are better ways for us to spend our time." She rolled her eyes. He was always sidestepping it. She wasn't really sure what Voldemort was plotting. But she knew that he wanted her. And she liked that. They made love again before falling asleep together, Hermione nestled against him.


	13. Chapter 13

When Voldemort finalized his plans he felt pretty proud. It would work. He was certain. He went to Hermione's rooms to see her finishing an essay. "My plan is going to happen tonight."

Hermione looked up at him, "What? What's going to happen?"  
"It's called eliminating plausible deniability," he smirked, walking over to her, "I think you'll like it. No one has to die." Hermione sighed in relief. She walked up to him and he kissed her, "Now I have to go but soon I'll be back. I just have to make one last stop," he caressed her cheek, "this will work well." He disappeared and Hermione sighed. She just wanted this to be over. If her biggest problem was just that Voldemort was her lover she could deal with that. But with his Death Eaters and whatnot…she wanted it over with.

* * *

Meanwhile, Voldemort was talking to his followers, his face changed back to the snakelike features they all knew. They were to storm Hogwarts. Yet unknown to his followers, the 'special' wands they all had were fake wands created by the Weasley twins and supplied by Dumbledore. He made sure they all had their special new wands before giving the command. They were to use the killing curse on every child they saw.

Hermione watched from her window as Dumbledore walked down towards Hogsmeade with the teachers and the house elves. Was this Voldemort's plan? She and Blaise went to the Room of Requirement and watched through a looking glass as the Death Eaters attacked the house elves and the Hogwarts teachers. She couldn't see Voldemort though. Suddenly they heard a sound and turned to see Voldemort, who immediately shifted back to the face only Hermione and Blaise knew. "How goes the attack?"

"They….their wands don't work?"

"Of course not. But I'd love to see Malfoy get out of this, casting the killing curse at children with a super-charged wand."

They watched as all the Death Eaters were arrested and unmasked. Voldemort laughed, "Oh the looks on their faces…priceless, as they say."

Hermione couldn't believe that this was his plot. It was so complex, yet so simple. She was very impressed with his cunning at the moment. He moved close to her, his arms wrapping around her, "Do you like your reward?"

"Very much," she nodded. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome," he kissed her cheek, "Mine."

She smiled and leaned against him, surprised but glad at his sudden showcase of affection in front of Blaise. They watched as they all were carted off. Hermione looked up at him, "Is it over now?"

"I must go speak with Dumbledore, but beyond that….it is over."

Hermione grinned and kissed him on the lips, "Promise you'll come to me afterwards?"

"I promise," he ran his hands over her body, "my Hermione."

She nodded and hugged him before letting him go. Voldemort disappeared again. She looked at Blaise, "Lucky me right?"

"I think you're good for each other," he shrugged, walking back to their rooms with her.

* * *

Dumbledore smirked at Voldemort. "I had my doubts, but you certainly ended the madness."

"Will you have me arrested?"

"You'll break out of Azkaban. The only suitable punishment is death and you're immortal."

"So the question remains- will you have me arrested?" Dumbledore looked at Voldemort, clearly contemplating it. Voldemort ended the silence, "I will take her with me Albus."

"I won't. But others will call for it. Your relationship with her will never be a simple one."

"Simple is boring." Voldemort was about to leave when he turned back, "The Weasley girl…she was welcomed back. With open arms, she was welcomed back into the Order. Because she's a pureblood, or Potter's lover?"

"I can't speak to that."

"You just did," Voldemort shook his head, "if you'd given Hermione half the attention you gave Potter I might have had more of a fight on my hands." He disappeared. Dumbledore sat down at his desk. He should feel relieved it was over. Instead, he felt horrible.

* * *

Hermione was glad to feel Voldemort climb into bed with her that night, "What happens now?"

"I will probably have to leave England for a time. But then I rather like Italy anyway."

"Me too," she whispered. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can stay and finish your schooling, if you wish. I don't think I will return, though."

"And if I choose to go with you?"

"Italy would no doubt be glad to have you," he answered, caressing her cheek. "I know the witch who runs the school. She'd be delighted to have you in her school. You could sit for your exams there, I'm certain."

Hermione looked up at him. He wanted her to go with him. It was incredibly difficult, she thought. She didn't want to ever disappoint him. She'd not expected to feel for him what she did, and she felt he didn't expect the emotions either; yet there they were. But leaving Hogwarts…she expected to leave with a degree, not in the middle of the night with her lover. Of course she'd also expected to always have Harry and Ron by her side; no matter the future. Hermione stayed quiet, thinking about it. "I won't try to sway you," he whispered.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Just thinking aloud. I will not try to sway you. That would be wrong. This is your decision. It won't be the end of our relationship."

She smiled up at him before snuggling him, "Thanks for being understanding." Hermione thought about it a bit longer before finally speaking, "If I stay, I'll be questioned about you. If I leave…my reputation will be questioned."

"So you're staying?" Hermione could hear the sadness in his voice as he said it and frowned. She never wanted him to feel that way as it pertained to her.

"No," she shook her head and leaned up to kiss him, "I'll go with you."

"You can still have a career," he whispered.

"But I'll have to leave my parents behind," she said, "Can they come too?"

"To Italy?"

"How about France? Are you welcome there?"

He tilted his head in thought, "Yes."

"My grandmother lives in France. They've debated moving back for many years."

He looked at her. She was going with him. He smiled and kissed her again, "You chose me."

"It was never an option," she responded before pulling him on top of her. They made out before he pulled away, "What?"

"I have to leave soon. If you're coming too then you need to get packed." She nodded and got up with him. He helped her pack her things and then she moved into his embrace, hugging him. They Disapparated.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N And here is the Epilogue. **

* * *

-Six Years Later-

Hermione walked out to the balcony of their Italian home, a bedsheet wrapped around her. The sun was rising and their top balcony was the perfect place to view it. She smiled. This was a very good life. She felt his arms wrap around her and leaned against him, "You feel good," she whispered.

"So do you," he mumbled into her ear before nibbling on it. "Enjoying your view?"

"Very much," she nodded, "It's so beautiful."

"Unfortunately mine is covered up," he growled. Hermione smiled and tilted her head back to kiss him.

Voldemort ran his hands over his lover's perfect body, "You look better nude."

"Well I wanted to look at the sunrise," Hermione answered. Voldemort stayed quiet as he held her in his arms. If Hermione ever regretted her decision, she never showed it. He rather liked that. Though he didn't know why she wouldn't be happy with him. He was quite the catch. Hermione eventually pulled him inside and they made out before moving down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Their life in Italy was so different than the life she'd thought she might have had. According to the papers they received Ron was still living at home while Harry was engaged to Ginny. They were expecting their first child. Hermione watched her lover, in only his boxers, prepare breakfast. He was as sexy to her now as he had been before. Voldemort had never seen a point in changing his name, since Italy didn't care. Actually, Hermione thought Italy rather liked having him live there. They consulted with him on things like wards and building a strong wizarding center. He received very nice treatment here, where witches and wizards who practiced the Dark Arts were not ostracized.

* * *

One time at a benefit someone had asked her why she was with a man who was so much older than her; it was the first time anyone had ever asked her that question. Typically it was 'How could you be with Voldemort' or 'Do you know how many people he's killed'; to those questions she had answers, but she'd never really thought about the significant age gap.

After a pause she had responded that it never felt like there was an age gap, and described him as 'timeless'. Watching him make breakfast she believed that even more. He didn't ever act his age; but she liked that. She'd never really acted her age either. "Do you need any help?"

"Just sit over there in my t-shirt looking all sexy," he gently scolded her, turning back to smile at her.

Hermione grinned and leaned back in the chair, enjoying their banter. "I love you."

His smile grew, even if she couldn't see it. He plated breakfast and turned around to see her looking at him, "Hungry?"  
"Starving," she smiled. They ate breakfast before washing the dishes and then going upstairs to shower. She loved him. Voldemort had never said to her those words, but she was patient. It had taken him over 70 years to feel heartbreak. She could wait for him to love her.

* * *

Voldemort got dressed up in his dress robes. He looked in the mirror. He was quite handsome. He looked toward the bathroom. Hermione was finishing up getting ready. Tonight was some big ball and they were both attending as guests. When Hermione entered he stared. She looked so incredibly beautiful. "You're breathtaking," he whispered. Hermione smiled and walked to him, Voldemort leaning in to kiss her.

"You look pretty sexy yourself," she smiled. "Time to go?"

"Yes ma'am," he nodded, offering her his arm.

They were dancing when the minister waved them over. They walked over to see a very beautiful woman on his arm, "Voldemort, Miss Granger," he nodded to them both, "this is my daughter, Antonia. She just returned from teaching at Beaubaxtons for five years."

Voldemort had to admire the young woman. She was beautiful by any standard that he could think of. "A pleasure to meet you," he said, politely bowing his head out of respect.

"Likewise," she responded, smiling at him. Hermione didn't like how she was looking at Voldemort. Like he was meat and Antonia was a lioness.

Voldemort's arm around Hermione gently squeezed before he spoke, "If you'll excuse us, dinner will be served soon."

"She was eying you," Hermione said once they were out of earshot, "like you were prey and she was a predator."

"The women of Beaubaxtons are known to be quite…predatory when it comes to the men they go after."

"As opposed to Durmstrang?"

"Quite," he answered with a smirk on his lips as he leaned in to kiss her, "You are much better looking than she is though."

"Oh really?"

"Women that are too aggressive do not appeal to me. But there's something else in her eyes…plotting, I think. Of what I don't know. I think we should stay on our guard with her."

"Maybe she wants our secrets."

He smirked. That seemed plausible. They would never reveal it. They ate, but checked their food and drink carefully the rest of the evening. When they left Voldemort Apparated them to France, then to Spain, then to Germany before taking them home. Their wards were intensified that night before he went upstairs. Entry into his home, unpermitted, was not survivable by intruders. They were well warded in the Dark Arts.

Voldemort entered his bedroom to see Hermione undressing. He moved to her, "Mine," he growled. Hermione moved into his touch and he smiled. She was always so pliable in his hands. He really liked that. He pushed her to the bed and she managed to undress him. Voldemort entered her and groaned at the familiar pleasure. He was very content with this arrangement.

They lay in peace for some time before Hermione got up to go to the bathroom. He watched her move. She was so graceful, so beautiful. He didn't understand why she felt threatened by other women. Hermione was perfect. No others could compare to her. Surely she knew that? He frowned. He'd never told her that…so she probably didn't. He knew how wonderful he was; why didn't she understand the same thing? He sat up in the bed and mumbled a quick spell to illuminate the room in candles. Hermione returned and looked visibly confused, "Voldemort?"

"Hermione," he stood and moved to her, "You are so perfect. No other woman on this planet, be she from the past, present, or future, could ever compare to you."

The young woman smiled and leaned up to kiss him, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapping around her. He felt so good. It was nice to know that she was the only one for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Hermione returned the passion in his kiss. He was very difficult to live with, but this was a surprising turn of events and she wanted to enjoy it.

He put her in the bed, admiring her body. "I've never seen such a perfect body," he leaned forward and they kissed again, Hermione moaning into his mouth. He'd never kissed her like this before, and she was enjoying it.

When he pulled away for air she looked up at him. He seemed different. "Voldemort?"

He rolled off of her and brought the blankets up around them, "What?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That kiss," she turned to face him, "you've never kissed me like that."

Voldemort frowned in confusion, "Did you not like it?"

"I did like it," she caressed his cheek, "but it…it wasn't our usual kiss, Voldemort. And you do nothing without purpose."

"I just wanted to show you how much I'm attracted to you," he shrugged.

"Liar."

"I guess…I've never expressed to you before just how much I want you or your body. That you're mine, you know. But…well…I wanted you to know that too." Hermione smiled and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered, deepening the kiss. "So much Voldemort," she rolled on top of him, "I don't think you understand how much," the kiss grew even deeper as her hands moved over his body. Hermione could feel this sudden urge to give him as much passion and love as was possible. "I love you," she repeated, reaching down to stroke him as her mouth moved over his neck, making Voldemort groan.

If Voldemort could guess what was going on, he'd say it was making love. At least, on her end. It was in her eyes. Hermione was looking at him in a way that he'd never seen her look at anyone. Not even him; at least before now. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his lover's mouth and hands all over his body.

When she finally lowered herself onto his penis Voldemort was gasping. She was a vixen tonight, and he didn't understand why. He groaned and thrust his hips up into her, making Hermione fall forward and kiss him again. They kissed madly before he climaxed inside of her, Hermione crying out his name as she came as well. "I love you," she whispered, lifting her hips so that he'd fall out of her before closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

Voldemort wrapped his arms around her. He felt…he felt. He didn't understand feelings at all. "Something's wrong."

"You seemed to enjoy it," she lifted her head.

"No, I…I feel…something."

Hermione tilted her head, "What do you mean? Sick? Hurt?"

"No…it….it feels good. Like I felt when we found immortality."

Hermione ran her hand over his cheek, "I love you."

Voldemort felt his heart begin to speed up. But it felt different than when it would when they had sex or he would work out. This was…was different. "I feel it again."

"I think you're responding to me telling you those three words. Maybe you're learning how to feel them."

"Maybe," he frowned in thought and she kissed him again, "What?"

"Don't think, just feel. Enjoy this, don't ruin it by thinking."

"Says the know-it-all," he smirked.

"Further reason to trust me," she smiled, kissing him again. He let her lead their kiss and soon she ended it, snuggling against him again and closing her eyes in contentment. Voldemort fell asleep feeling very perplexed.

* * *

The next morning he woke to his lover snuggled against him. He sat up and Hermione woke, "Wha-"

"Sorry, I need to pee," he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Hermione watched him go. He didn't understand feelings, generally. She wondered if he was starting to love her. Or did he already love her and was starting to recognize it? She didn't know. He was good with emotions drawn from bad things; but he was still struggling with emotions that came from good things. Hermione sighed and got up to get her robe. She was hungry. "No sex?" Voldemort was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, his eyes belying his displeasure with her not being there to have sex.

"I'm rather hungry," she moved to him and kissed him, "Aren't you hungry?"

"I could eat," he mumbled, sliding his hands into her robe. She smiled as he removed the robe and picked her up, "After I have you."

They had two climaxes before he finally collapsed into the bed next to her. Hermione smiled. He looked happy. "Do you think that woman will be a threat to us?"

"No," he shook his head, "You know enough magic to defend yourself, and if anything happened to you I would murder her and her entire family. I'm sure the Minister knows that."

Hermione had to agree with that; the Minister was not an idiot. He knew Voldemort's power. She looked at him before kissing his cheek, "I want breakfast. Do you want anything in particular?"

"To eat off your body?"

She rolled her eyes; they'd actually done that a few times. Voldemort had enjoyed it, she'd tolerated it. Pleasing him was worthwhile though. If she made him happy sexually, he'd do the romantic and 'sappy' (as he called it) things that she wanted. "Not today."

"Omelet then," he answered, letting her get up. He admired her body as she put some clothes on and walked to the doorway, "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" She turned, confused.

"Coming away with me."

"Never," she answered, smiling before she walked downstairs.

Voldemort wondered about her answer as he slid into his pajamas and walked downstairs. She wouldn't lie to him about that, would she? "Did you lie when you answered that question?"

"Why would I?" Hermione's attention shifted from him to the stove as she slid the first omelet onto a plate and poured in the second. "I've never lied to you."

He poured coffee into two cups, "You seemed….the answer to my question seemed forced."

"I guess I think about how my life could be different sometimes. But I don't actually want it to be different. I love you, and whether you feel that way for me or not I'm not going anywhere," she kissed his cheek as she placed his plate in front of him, "now shut up and eat." He obeyed, but gave her a quizzical look as he did. Hermione ate breakfast, wondering silently why he would ask her that question now after so much time had passed.

* * *

Voldemort was walking through the wizarding center to pick up a book when he saw Antonia. He knew she'd find him eventually. "I presume you want something?"

"Why are you with her? She doesn't seek what you do."

"What I sought, I found. Thanks to her. And besides, I enjoy her company. Not that it's any of your business."

"I could be a better partner to you."

"Impossible," he said as he walked on toward the store. He picked up his order and paid for it before leaving, walking toward a store frequented by witches. He wanted to get something for Hermione.

Antonia followed him in, "I don't get your devotion to her. Surely she's with you to get something."

"As opposed to what you would be like?" He smirked, "Hardly. Hermione is a good person. Far better than anyone else I have ever met. And regardless, you do not share her beauty or her goodness." Voldemort picked up the perfume and smelled it. Hermione would like this, he was sure of it. He paid for it and turned to her, "Stay away from Hermione, and stay away from me. I have a very quick temper and you will suffer." He left and Disapparated, returning to his home.

* * *

Hermione was in the library reading a book. She had tried working, but Voldemort was rather needy. She knew he preferred her being at home, and surprisingly she did too. The long days they could spend in bed were nice to have, and he was certainly not boring to be around. She heard him return and waited for him to enter the library.

Voldemort leaned against the doorway and watched her for several moments before walking in and leaning down to kiss her, "Miss me?"

"Always," she smiled, lifting her legs so he could sit on the sofa. He pulled them back into his lap, "Did you pick up the book?"

"Yep," he nodded, "I warned that woman to stay away from us. She followed me, trying to say she was better. As if that were possible," he slid his hand over her thigh, "You're beautiful."

"I know, you told me that."

"I intend to tell you that more often." He leaned in and kissed her and Hermione returned it, moaning in pleasure as his tongue rubbed against her mouth. When their clothes came off and he entered her she purred in pleasure and arched her back, Voldemort growling into her mouth as he thrust. She felt so wonderful against him. This was the most perfect thing he'd ever felt. And he felt it every time he was with her. He collapsed on top of her and gently caressed her face, "Happy?"

"Very," she smiled, making him shift to lay against her, "you always make me feel good."

He smiled and kissed her gently before pulling back to whisper, "My Hermione. My sweet little Hermione," he caressed her thigh and she moved closer to him, kissing him again.

Voldemort returned the kiss. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her for some reason. They had sex again before he scooped her up and they went upstairs to the bedroom. He wanted more room. She groaned into his mouth as he laid her in the bed. His Hermione. No one else could ever have her. And anyone that tried to have her would be murdered in the most painful ways he could think of. Voldemort lowered himself and gave her oral, Hermione moaning as he took care of her. He was so good at everything they did in the bedroom.

Voldemort finally leaned up and she ran her hands over his cheeks as he leaned down to whisper, "I love you."

Hermione's eyes bulged and Voldemort frowned. "V-Voldemort," she said, "D-do you…did you…"

"I…" he pulled back and looked away, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I just…I…"

Hermione sat up and caressed his cheek, "Did you mean it?"

He looked at her. The woman who'd given him everything she could. Her body, her mind, her heart…she'd given up her future, her life, for him. The most beautiful woman in the world was in his bed, and had been for a very long time now. Longer than any other woman ever had. And she knew the most about him. But that reasoning went out the window as he gazed at her. He just…he yearned for her. Aside from immortality, he'd never wanted anything like he wanted her. He craved the passion she reserved only for him, and the depravity that she enjoyed engaging in only for him. And he could feel emotions pulling him over; for the first time in his life, he not only felt but understood love. He'd never understood how Potter could be protected from him with something as foolish as love. But it didn't feel foolish right now. Voldemort leaned in and kissed her, "I love you," he said.

Hermione pulled him to her in a hungry kiss. Voldemort could feel her joy as they made love and he realized that no matter the many things he'd given her, no matter the money he'd ever spent on her, those three words filled her with a joy he'd never been able to give her before that moment. And he couldn't help but feel proud of himself for finally being able to give her what she'd wanted for such a long time.

When they finally collapsed, Hermione nuzzled close to him, "I love you too," she whispered with a smile on her face.

"I…I can feel it, now."

"I'm glad," she sighed, content. This was what she'd wanted, and she was thrilled. She finally looked up at him, "How does it feel to say it?"

"Not as good as being able to make you so happy," he responded. "You look so thrilled."

"Part of me thought you might never say it or feel it," she said, running her hand through his hair. "That potion was worth everything you paid and more."

"I think so too," he smiled. Hermione leaned in and they kissed again, this one soft and sweet. "I'm never letting anyone else ever get to have you like I do."

"I think that sounds great," she shifted to lie next to him and they snuggled together before taking a nap.

* * *

**A/N- And so it ends. I couldn't let Hermione not be loved by Voldemort. I can't be cruel to her like that. It's bad enough she's stuck with Ron in the canon. I had to save her from that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
